


Однажды в декабре

by She_is_Hale, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: Тони Старк просто собирался помочь Наташе и не знал, что ему придётся считать её злобных бывших, управлять старым поездом, затусить с одним «австрийским логопедом-переводчиком» и даже выйти из шкафа.





	Однажды в декабре

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где Гражданская Война в кино прошла не так: Джеймс Барнс исчез ещё после взрыва «Трискелиона» и так и не появился, Земо прекрасно обошёлся без настоящего Зимнего Солдата, а Стив и Тони не били друг друга. Так захотел автор, потому что душа попросила флаффа, мультиков и сказок.

К тишине привыкаешь медленнее, чем к постоянному чувству тревоги и готовности подняться по первому сигналу. Особенно когда тишина царит там, где её не может быть.  
Полгода назад на базе Мстителей было людно и постоянно что-то происходило. Все собирались в гостиной на просмотры фильмов, пропущенных Стивом за время его долгого сна, шумно и разрушительно тренировались в залах, устраивали игры в советские очереди утром у кофеварки — теперь же наступило безмолвие. Ещё долго здесь оставались Роуди и Вижн, но первый отправился в санаторий, а второй решил сопроводить его и помочь. Даже Хэппи покинул базу: сейчас он был нужен Пеппер, продолжающей вести дела «Старк Индастрис».  
Тони Старк остался один.  
И из-за чего? Из-за проклятого Соковианского соглашения. Пачки бумаги, расколовшей их безумную квазисемью надвое ровно в тот момент, когда объявился этот Земо. Одно к одному, совпадение за совпадением, трагическая случайность на трагической случайности — ничего нового. Наверное, все семьи распадаются так. Может быть, стоило повнимательнее отнестись к Стиву, который отморозил себе способность мыслить рационально и после смерти Пегги метнулся следом за тенью давно пропавшего Зимнего Солдата, оказавшейся лишь маскарадом от Земо. Может, самому не нужно было вестись на чужой эмоциональный шантаж и на официальные обещания. В первый раз, что ли, госслужбы пороли хрень? Может, стоило попытаться понять состояние Ванды после Лагоса…  
Чёрт знает.  
Тони старается не думать об этом, всё время чем-то заниматься. Он собирает одного «Марка» за другим, совершенствует ПЯТНИЦУ, часами гоняет по окрестностям на своих дорогих тачках, врубив музыку погромче, и продолжает пересматривать старые фильмы в одиночестве.  
И делать вид, что совсем не ждёт звонка на допотопную «раскладушку».  
Он думает, что почти привык к тишине, когда в очередной раз возвращается после очередной «Формулы 1» наперегонки со своими мыслями и входит в тёмную гостиную, звеня сцепленными ключами от базы и автомобиля, распевая во всю глотку намертво прилипший хит с радио. В одиночестве можно петь любую дрянь, ПЯТНИЦА никому не расскажет.  
— Отвратительно, — вдруг отвечает ему темнота голосом Наташи Романофф, и Тони роняет ключи.  
— Скажешь, нет ни слуха ни голоса?  
— Скажу, что я почти боюсь оборачиваться. Я рассчитывала в худшем случае на AC↯DC, но меня не было всего полгода, а ты уже скатился до песенок Сиа.  
— Оборачивайся. Я ещё не бегаю по пляжу в красивых платьях и не требую от бородатых мужиков, чтобы они доказывали, что любят меня.  
— Бог мой, ты ещё и рекламу смотришь.  
Тони снимает куртку, включает свет и жмурится, привыкая.  
Наташа сидит на диване, странно сгорбившись, так и не оборачивается на него. Не похоже, чтобы она стеснялась заговорить с ним после размолвки; Романофф никогда ничего не стеснялась. Но и то, что она пришла, просто соскучившись, переступила через себя и свою гордость, тоже кажется странным.  
Если нужна помощь — почему она пришла к Тони Старку, который никогда не прав и вообще сволочь, каких поискать?  
Значит, случилось что-то плохое. Может быть, даже с этими безумными беглыми бунтарями.  
У Тони всё заранее холодеет внутри, когда он обходит диван и садится рядом с Наташей.  
— А почему ты не у Стива? В Ваканде в декабре теплее, — он заходит издалека.  
— Потому что я не знаю, где Стив. Я не видела их с заварушки в Берлине.  
— И где тебя носило?  
— Была сама по себе, — Наташа дёргает щекой. — Не привыкать. Для такой девушки всегда найдётся работа, ты знаешь.  
— Модель в Токио?  
— Наёмница в Европе.  
Она наконец стягивает с себя скрипучую кожанку и морщится. Под тонкой трикотажной кофточкой проступают ещё не снятые повязки.  
— Не очень хорошая, видно, наёмница, — заключает Тони и очень удивляется, что ему не прилетает лёгкий подзатыльник. Обычно бывало именно так.  
— Паршивая, — соглашается Наташа. — Очень паршивая. И с тем, что случилось на последней миссии, я не могу разобраться сама. Мне нужен кто-то… Умнее.  
Брови Тони очень, очень медленно ползут вверх, и он переводит взгляд с очертаний повязки на рёбрах на Наташино лицо.  
Не подкалывает?!  
Тони устраивается на диване поудобнее. Закидывает ногу на ногу, поправляет очки на носу и принимает очень, очень важный вид. Ровно такой, какой должен быть в знаменательный день, когда противная русская девчонка всё-таки признала, что Тони умнее неё.  
— Я вас слушаю, мисс Романофф.  
Вместо начала долгого рассказа она стягивает с правой руки перчатку без пальцев и подносит её к лицу Тони. Сохранять важный вид долго не получается.  
— Да чтоб меня, — выдыхает он, бесцеремонно притягивая Наташину ладонь ближе и разглядывая её безымянный палец. — Кольцо? На правой руке? Как русские… как вы носите обручальные?  
— Да неужели? Ты ещё посмотри, какое кольцо.  
— Старое.  
— Антикварное, — Наташа вздыхает. — Я не могла сделать экспертизу, но очень хорошо умею гуглить. Судя по всему, это бразильский изумруд и индийские бриллианты, сделано на заказ для императорского двора.  
— Какого императорского двора?..  
— Романовых. Это, в общем-то, даже логично, потому что…  
Наташе приходится замолчать, потому что Тони неожиданно для себя начинает нервно смеяться. Снимает очки. Снова надевает. Снова снимает и кладёт на стол. Кольцо выглядит одинаково что в очках, что без очков: дорого, старинно, пафосно и бредово.  
— Так, Нат, — быстро-быстро говорит он, пока Романофф не начала свою бредовую историю. — Сейчас я сварю нам кофе. Много кофе. И ты всё расскажешь по порядку.  
Извиняться за последнюю встречу никто не собирается. Зачем извиняться, если оба в расчёте и если на базе, хоть и по совсем странному поводу, снова не тихо?  
— Кстати, про кофе, — Наташина реплика нагоняет Тони на пути к кофеварке.  
— Чёрный, как твоя душа, с одной ложкой сахара, я помню.  
— Я должна тебе признаться. Это мучило меня много дней.  
— Надеюсь, не в любви?  
— Что ты. Это я всё время выливала гущу в раковину. Прости.

***

— А теперь, пожалуйста, начни сначала. Как я понял, это была не милая романтическая помолвка.  
— Потому что жениться на мне может только полный отморозок.  
— Заметь, ты сама это сказала.  
— Если честно, я думаю, что это просто послание.  
Наташа устраивается на диване поудобнее. Хотя ей, кажется, не удобно сидеть никак. Она то и дело хмурится и подгребает к себе все диванные подушки. Тони честно собирается поинтересоваться, что за послание, но вместо этого спрашивает:  
— Что, ребро сломано?  
— Два. Уже почти всё в порядке, но всё равно неприятно.  
Ну, может, если бы это была не Наташа, Тони бы её даже пожалел, но так как это Наташа, он просто приносит вместе с двумя чашками кофе шоколадку.  
— В общем, история такая, — она даже «спасибо» не говорит, ломая плитку и хватаясь за чашку. — Я подрабатывала, так сказать, фрилансером. Чаще всего разово охраняла важных шишек. Это была рядовая миссия, никакой грязи, даже почти романтично: в Москве меня попросили сопроводить в Европу коллекционера, который собирался приятно провести зиму в Австрии и заодно принять участие в благотворительном аукционе. Он вёз с собой изумрудный гарнитур, принадлежавший императорской семье Романовых. Происхождение чистое, я посмотрела заранее: проследила весь путь. Гарнитур покинул Российскую Империю в саквояже британского дипломатического курьера, который по просьбе Великой княгини Марии Павловны вывез часть украшений из Владимирского дворца в Петрограде…  
— Наташа, я понимаю, что ты русская, но я прошу рассказать не всю историю твоей страны, а конкретно твою историю.  
— Я просто забочусь о развитии твоего кругозора. В общем, история украшений прозрачная, коллекционер, конечно, не светил своё имя, но тоже приличный человек. Хотел пообщаться с аристократией, даже не ради корысти, а потому, что фанатично интересовался историей. Одна женщина вместо кучи охраны не привлекла бы много внимания. Всё шло очень гладко — за исключением того, что я расслабилась и не уточнила, кто посоветовал обратиться ко мне. Возможно, всплыло бы что-то подозрительное…  
— И ты прокололась, — пить кофе с шоколадкой очень сладко. Тони отвык — наедине с собой он хлестал его «без закуски».  
— Я облажалась, — мрачно поправляет Наташа. — Водитель, который работал на него уже четыре месяца, свернул с дороги в аэропорт. Потащил нас сквозь новый микрорайон. Я сверялась с картой, так и вправду было короче, а мы потеряли из-за пробок слишком много времени, и… Я ничего не заподозрила, пока он не затормозил между двух недостроенных домов. Вытащить его из машины и вырубить я успела, но это была ловушка. О судьбе коллекционера я так ничего и не знаю — на стройке была засада, целый отряд хорошо подготовленных бойцов без опознавательных знаков, человек двенадцать. Я переключилась на них, была слишком занята, увлеклась. Но их было многовато. Меня ранили. Я попыталась укрыться в здании и устроить засаду сама, но…  
— Но и там была засада?  
— Вот ты шутишь, но да.  
— Многовато для коллекционера, который везёт с собой три цацки и одну женщину вместо кучи охраны. Он был связан с мафией?  
— Ты не поверишь, абсолютно чистый бизнес.  
— И чем он занимался?  
— У него мясоперерабатывающий завод.  
— То есть он просто торгует колбасой.  
— Не только, но в целом ты прав.  
— И отдаёт на благотворительный аукцион императорские цацки, — Тони чешет в затылке. — Мне кажется, я не тем занимаюсь по жизни. Продолжай, — спохватывается он, замечая Наташин укоризненный взгляд. — Я правда очень заинтригован и внимательно тебя слушаю.  
— Они всё-таки до меня добрались. Думаю, ловушка и была расставлена на меня, — Наташа ставит на стол пустую кружку, обнимает подушку и откидывается на спинку дивана. — Я уже потеряла много крови. Приложили так, что я подумала — всё, конец. Потеряла сознание, и последнее, что я слышала, — перестрелку внизу.  
— Вряд ли это был коллекционер.  
— У него не было оружия. Точно. И стрелять друг в друга тем парням было незачем.  
Тони медленно допивает свой кофе с шоколадкой. Уже почти с наслаждением, хоть он и кажется приторным: шестерёнки в голове начинают крутиться очень быстро, а это всегда приятно.  
— А пришла в себя я уже в больнице. Два сломанных ребра, три огнестрельных ранения, сотрясение мозга и так, по мелочи кое-что. Медсёстры сказали, что меня принёс в больницу мужчина. Его должны были допросить, но он исчез. Сразу говорю, это не мой подопечный коллекционер. Даже описать как следует не смогли: высокий, говорил по-русски, вроде бы брюнет или тёмный шатен, обычная кепка, обычная куртка, перчатки, чёрные штаны.  
— Безликий.  
— Агенты умеют быть безликими. Не выделяться, — Наташа кое-как влезает в карман джинсов и вытаскивает мятую пачку сигарет. Закуривает — на пустой базе нет никого, кто стал бы ругаться за нездоровый образ жизни и сигаретную вонь в гостиной.  
— Стоп. Ты хочешь сказать, что тебя спас агент?  
— Я не исключаю. Знаешь, я сначала подумала, что это мог быть Бартон, но он не тянет на описание, и он бы не оставил мне такое послание, — Наташа выдыхает дым и шевелит пальцами правой руки. — Похоже, что мне назначили встречу. Но я не очень понимаю, где и когда, и… Боюсь высовываться одна.  
Кольцо немножко режет глаза, и Тони поднимается. Идёт к кофеварке снова, захватив кружки, и машинально сливает гущу в раковину.  
— Есть подозреваемый?  
— Когда-то, ещё до того, как Клинт меня завербовал, я встречалась с русским. С агентом КГБ. Его звали Алексей Шостаков. Мы должны были пожениться, но его объявили погибшим. После того, как он пропал на задании в Вене.  
— Как я его понимаю, — сочувственно произносит Тони под шум кофемашины.  
— Что?  
— Я ничего не говорил, милая, — отзывается он громче и подливает в свой кофе виски. — Давай всё проверим и обдумаем. И мне нужно это кольцо. Хочу удостовериться, что оно не поддельное. Спектральный и рентгенофазовый анализ помогут, камни не врут.  
— Оно не снимается. Очень маленькое.  
— Ладно, — вздыхает Тони. — Тогда мне нужна твоя рука.  
— А потом ты пропадёшь? Так обычно делают, когда просят моей руки.  
Тони внимательно смотрит на бутылку. Льёт виски и в Наташин кофе.  
— Не надейся.

***

— И что хорошего ты скажешь после того, как грязно использовал мою руку?  
— Что кольцо определённо из того гарнитура, который вы везли в аэропорт. Твоя рука стоит так дорого, что я начинаю подумывать, не попросить ли её в самом деле.  
— Тони.  
— Шучу. Мне эти деньги погоды всё равно не сделают.  
Тони вертится на кресле и сосредоточенно грызёт карандаш, пока Наташа в углу лаборатории сдавленно бурчит что-то по-русски, пытаясь сесть с ноутбуком так, чтобы не было мучительно больно ни ей, ни несчастной технике. Через пару минут он наконец чувствует, что виски подействовал: история Наташи кажется логичной и связной, императорское кольцо — не самой невероятной дамской штучкой, которую он трогал в своей жизни, мыслительный процесс запускается очень быстро.  
— Коллекционер больше нигде не всплывал?  
— Нет, и это никого не удивляет. Аукцион ещё не прошёл, а вернуться в Россию он планировал не раньше середины января.  
— Ясно. А серёжки? Серёжки он тебе не оставлял?  
— Нет. Не смей, кстати, читать мои мысли.  
— А было бы очень удобно. Ты там что, пытаешься их нагуглить?  
— Пытаюсь взломать сайт благотворительного аукциона. Он состоится в аукционном доме «Доротеум», двадцатого декабря, но именно этот — закрытый, и со свежей учётной записи зайти нельзя.  
— Наташа.  
— Что? — она поднимает взгляд и недопонимающе смотрит на него поверх открытого ноутбука.  
— «Доротеум», да?  
— Двадцатого декабря.  
Тони издаёт вздох, словно гениальный преподаватель перед студентами-тормозами.  
— Зачем такие варварские методы, когда есть я?  
— Только не говори, что ты часто участвуешь в венских аукционах.  
Он даже не меняется в лице, разваливаясь в кресле и выезжая из-за рабочего стола так, чтобы Наташе тоже было видно.  
— ПЯТНИЦА, — торжественно запрашивает Тони. — Меня интересуют лоты, выставленные на благотворительный аукцион двадцатого декабря в венском доме «Доротеум».  
— Нужно подтверждение доступа, — вежливо отзывается ПЯТНИЦА. — Ваш аккаунт в системе не обнаружен.  
— Зайди с учётной записи мисс Поттс. Она покупала там какие-то ужасные картины.  
Наташа, чуть прихрамывая, подкрадывается сзади и хватает Тони за плечи. От этого вдруг становится спокойно и весело, и Тони даже забывает, что за дверью кабинета, на базе, по-прежнему никого больше нет.  
— А лазить по чужим учёткам — не варварские методы, — ворчит она, пока Тони смеётся и разворачивает большие виртуальные экраны, наполняя кабинет голубым светом.  
Он даже не отвечает — быстро-быстро перелистывает лоты. Так быстро, что Наташа сама тянется к экрану, облокотившись на плечо Тони, и возвращает предпоследнюю картинку.  
— Эти серьги и тиара. Колье не сохранилось.  
Тони смотрит на стартовую цену — и свистит.  
— В России говорят: не свисти, денег не будет.  
— К тому и идёт.  
Имена благотворителей засекречены. Они ищут их примерно треть бутылки виски, пытаются выйти на какие-то другие контакты, но бессильна даже ПЯТНИЦА. В конце концов Тони сдаётся и ставит отметку, что заинтересован в лоте.  
— Мы летим в Вену, — заключает он. — Тот, кто разделил гарнитур, был уверен, что ты пойдёшь по следу.  
— Я и говорила, что это послание.  
— Именно. Как в том мультике про Романову. Только там был медальон и «До встречи в Париже», а у тебя — кольцо и «До встречи в Вене».  
— Как-то даже очень просто…  
— ...сказала мне женщина с двумя сломанными рёбрами, — бурчит Тони. — Я тоже уверен, что это ловушка. Но у нас ещё есть время, так что иди и выспись. Я пока подготовлюсь. Ну там, знаешь, квинджет, подбор галстуков, костюм, костюм получше, костюм понадёжнее.  
— И где мне спать?  
— В твоей комнате, — Тони поднимает брови. — Если ключ-карта с собой.  
Наташа как-то странно улыбается. Забирает свой ноутбук и сонно хромает к двери кабинета. Тони провожает её взглядом и придумывает оригинальное пожелание на ночь, когда она оборачивается.  
— Ты не перекодировал ни один замок на базе, — вдруг говорит Наташа. — Ты ждал.

***

Почему он целую жизнь назад купил это шале в австрийских Альпах, Тони и сам не помнит. Должно быть, это случилось в каком-то очередном одиноком декабре, между праздничными пьянками. Просто увидел картинку в интернете, напоминающую то ли рождественскую открытку, то ли сказочный домик из снежного шара, и вспомнил, что у него нет шале, а у всех миллиардеров должно быть своё. Он и был здесь всего-то один раз до сегодняшнего дня: увёз какую-то очередную красотку на одну ночь, даже не запомнил пейзажа за окном. Да и случилось это ещё до Афганистана.  
Такие дома описывают как «идеальное место для отдыха двух молодых семей или семьи с двумя детьми», и, пожалуй, даже немного обидно, что он привозит сюда ранним утром именно Наташу. Что ещё обиднее, ей совершенно не интересны альпийские красоты — она, едва прилетев и переодевшись, плюхается в гостиной в кресло-качалку, заслоняется от всего мира ноутбуком и качается с сосредоточенным видом, уничтожая кофе с печеньем и клацая по клавиатуре.  
Поэтому Тони бродит по шале один. Поднимает шторы на панорамных окнах, разглядывает белоснежную европейскую зиму. Кажется, что между ним и этой тихой красотой и нет никакого стекла: можно взять и шагнуть в искрящийся на солнце снег прямо из гостиной.  
Он едва успевает лирически подумать, что белый снег — как чистый лист, что, помирившись с Наташей (они ведь уже помирились?), можно будет как-то собрать команду снова, как Наташа немедленно прерывает безмятежное созерцание.  
— В общем, в дом коллекционера никто не заезжал. У меня был доступ к камерам наблюдения. Я так думаю, что его под Москвой и прикопали.  
— Почему же сразу прикопали?  
— Ну, могли и притопить, но поздней осенью это уже не везде удобно делать, а ноябрь был холодный. Лёд на реке.  
— Люблю твой оптимизм.  
— Обращайся.  
— Да и вообще многое не сходится.  
— Например?  
— Например, всё. Мне ужасно не нравится вся эта история. Она такая… — Наташа наконец закрывает ноутбук и неопределённо вертит кистью руки, подбирая слово.  
Бразильский изумруд сверкает на австрийском солнышке, и Тони, усаживаясь в качалку напротив, прищуривает глаз.  
— Кричащая, — подсказывает он. — Театральная. Идиотская.  
— Вот, последнее мне нравится. Давай предположим, что меня принёс в больницу Шостаков.  
— Давай. Хотя я всё ещё не знаю, зачем бы ему вылезать после такого удачного побега.  
— Старк.  
— Молчу. Давай, давай предположим.  
— Ну тогда он должен реально представлять зарплаты агентов. Я не могу просто так взять и купить себе императорские брюлики на Рождество.  
— Зато я могу.  
— Но я же с тобой не общаюсь. И вообще, речь не об этом. Надо понять последовательность действий.  
Тони кивает. Совершенно честно, между прочим: он видит в рассуждениях Наташи здравое зерно, но она пока и сама справляется с логической цепочкой, а качаться в кресле-качалке оказывается очень прикольно.  
— Предположим, кольцо — это приглашение в Вену, — рассуждает Наташа. — Потому что он не мог задержаться до моего выздоровления, но мог намекнуть на место встречи, не оставляя записок и других понятных непосвящённому улик. Он знал, что я до этого додумаюсь, что смогу зайти на сайт аукционного дома…  
— ...но ты не смогла…  
— ...смогла бы через часик, если бы ты не был таким торопыгой и не позволял себе лазить в чужие аккаунты.  
— От агента Щ.И.Т.а слышу.  
— Не перебивай. Предположим, он забрал украшения и документы коллекционера по принципу «разберёмся на месте», выставил их от его имени и ждёт, что я приду. Выкупать их не обязательно, главное — заявить о себе. Поторговаться за этот лот. И тогда мы выйдем на следующий уровень загадки. Либо мы встретимся в аукционном доме, либо он подаст знак.  
— Только тогда встаёт другой вопрос, — Тони, качнувшись вперёд, придвигает к себе коробку с печеньем. — Получается, он тебя очень долго пас, а за тобой как раз шла охота. Не бывает таких совпадений. Всё похоже на очень хорошо спланированный… кхм... перформанс. Ты вообще уверена, что можешь ему доверять?  
— Я похожа на человека, который доверяет агентам КГБ?  
Тони послушно приглядывается к Наташе, хрустя печенькой. Она покачивается в кресле, по-домашнему лохматая, в тёплом трикотажном платье, ещё бледная после больницы. Хочется сказать, что она похожа на безобидную дуру, но жить хочется больше.  
— Ты похожа на агента КГБ, — говорит Тони вслух.  
— Всякое, конечно, может быть, — тревожно вырывается у Наташи. — Он мог уйти в глубокое подполье сам. Или перевербоваться, как я. Но знаешь, что-то я его за столько лет в Щ.И.Т.е не встречала, поэтому всё может быть хуже, чем я думаю.  
— Но ты всё-таки его любила, — осторожно замечает Тони. — И он тебя любил.  
Прежде чем ответить, Наташа оттягивает ворот платья вниз и показывает шрам от пули под левой ключицей.  
— Вот что бывает, когда встречаешь тех, кто любил тебя и кого любила ты, — говорит она очень серьёзно и снова поднимает воротник. — Поэтому я очень благодарна, что ты решил мне помочь. Запомни хорошенько, я планирую сказать это всего один раз.  
Тони переваривает полученную информацию. Её вроде немного, но она такая волнующая, что он и слова-то находит не сразу.  
— То есть у тебя даже не один злобный бывший, — выводы произносятся настолько радостно, насколько это возможно.  
— Это к делу не относится.  
— Обожаю поэтапное получение информации. Это как сериал смотреть, только в нашем случае очень интерактивно.  
Наташа почему-то не обижается, а смеётся, и это выходит у неё на удивление весело — для человека, в которого стрелял бывший любимый.

***

В Наташином декольте нет ничего нового и интересного. Всё, что там можно разглядеть, Старк разглядел, когда она только устроилась на работу в «Старк Индастрис».  
Поэтому он всю дорогу на аукцион пялится на выглядывающий из-под лёгкого шифонового шарфика еле заметный шрам. Пытается вспомнить, откуда он — в те дни его точно не было. А потом Тони и не присматривался.  
Значит, кто-то подстрелил Романофф уже во время их совместной работы, и Тони отчаянно перебирает все варианты. Любопытство — страшная штука, а Наташа вряд ли расскажет сама, если не припрёт. Ну а припрёт ей только в том случае, если старая любовь заявится её убивать.  
Весь вчерашний день, а следом и сегодняшний, они потратили на изучение потенциальных гостей аукциона и персонала дома «Доротеум». Весь вечер они остаются начеку, всматриваются в лица, которые не кажутся знакомыми по фотографиям, и Тони то и дело поправляет тесный галстук. То ли в зале душно, то ли он волнуется — хотя с чего бы ему волноваться, если он смог пронести через рамки своё снаряжение? Это Наташа пришла на типа свидание с чёрт знает кем, возможно, одним из злобных бывших, налегке.  
Пару раз её пальцы в тонкой кружевной перчатке почти больно сжимаются на предплечье Тони, но ПЯТНИЦА услужливо распознаёт лица и подсказывает в гарнитуру, что подозрительные типы на самом деле всего лишь европейские меценаты, и Наташа успокаивается. Самое сложное — не расслабиться окончательно, фланируя между вспышками фотокамер туда-сюда с бокальчиками вина.  
— Ужасно, — приговаривает Тони, входя после банкетной части в сам аукционный зал. — Ужасно.  
— Что именно? Что мы так ничего и не заметили?  
— Это тоже ужасно, но менее ужасно, чем то, что завтра все газеты напишут, будто Тони Старк завёл новую любовницу, и это будет под нашими с тобой, чёрт бы меня подрал, фотографиями.  
— Ужасно, — соглашается Наташа.  
В течение следующего часа они то и дело обмениваются взглядами, даже не нуждаясь в том, чтобы повторять это «ужасно» вслух, но обоим очень хочется. Тони почти телепатически ощущает, что Наташа тоже не могла бы придумать столько глупых способов потратить немыслимые кучи денег на разные ненужные побрякушки. Ещё через час Тони нетерпеливо ёрзает на стуле и силится не выкупить половину аукциона, только чтобы скорее добраться до проклятущего романовского гарнитура.  
Когда лот наконец выносят, Наташа поднимает табличку первой и называет цену чуть выше стартовой.  
И замолкает.  
...После торгов Тони не может объяснить, что с ним стряслось.  
— Ну, знаешь, это как в казино, когда фартит, — оправдывается он. — Теряешь контроль.  
— Ага. Или как когда собираешь «Марка». Сто сорок седьмой модели.  
— За сотню я ещё не перевалил.  
— Тебе не жалко денег?  
— Во-первых, они пойдут в благотворительные фонды. Во-вторых, когда я ещё подержу в руках кусочек русской истории. В-третьих, к выкупленному лоту положен билет на настоящий рождественский венский бал.  
Наташа стонет, но наконец убирает руку от лица.  
— Я уж испугалась, что если ты поёшь девичьи песенки и смотришь мультики и рекламу парфюма, то решил для полноты картины вообразить себя диснеевской принцессой и заиметь собственную тиару.  
— Тоже вариант, — Тони пожимает плечами.  
— А мог бы купить маленькую африканскую страну.  
— Ту, которую я хочу, мне Т'Чалла не продаст.  
Они оба замолкают, когда сотрудник аукционного дома — по данным ПЯТНИЦЫ, уже три года как сотрудник, ничего необычного, — приносит конверт с билетом на бал и свидетельство о покупке лота. Но свидетельство он, как и положено, отдаёт Тони, а пригласительный — Наташе.  
Она вертит в руках обычный белый конверт. Смотрит вслед вежливому сотруднику, пока Тони изучает свидетельство.  
— Ничего необычного, — замечает он. — У тебя?  
Наташа осторожно вскрывает конверт пилочкой для ногтей, хотя среди пафосных гостей это кажется совершенно неприличным. Нужен нож для писем, который раза в три старше Стива и инкрустирован хотя бы аметистами.  
Пригласительный билет на два лица — просто красивая матовая картонка с диким количеством степеней защиты, как на ценной бумаге.  
— Не может быть, — разочарованно произносит Наташа, заглядывая в конверт, как ребёнок в пустой чулок рождественским утром.  
— Зато у нас есть украшения дома Романовых.  
— Которые в целях безопасности отдадут только на балу.  
Тони неловко хлопает Наташу по оголённому плечу, наплевав на этикет, и поднимается со стула.  
— Пойду хотя бы серьги выпрошу прямо сейчас, — весело говорит он. — После того как я отвалил за это кучу денег — имею право повозникать.

***

Ночные посиделки затягиваются и выглядят весьма артхаусно.  
Наташа качается в своей качалке в уютненьком шерстяном платье, с очередной сигаретой в зубах, крутит и вертит расклеенный по швам несчастный конверт. В ушах у неё сверкают серьги с бразильскими бриллиантами, которые носили другие Романовы, а на безымянном пальце правой руки — кольцо, и они ни на шаг не приблизились к цели.  
Тони расхаживает по гостиной, временами добредая до кофемашины на кухне, принося Наташе кофе и преодолевая желание натурально выйти в окно на альпийский снежок.  
— Не может быть, — приговаривает Наташа, стряхивая пепел. — Не может быть.  
— Наверное, мы что-то сделали не так.  
— Наверное. Может, мы не должны были выкупать лот? Может, он увидел тебя, узнал и испугался?  
— Может. Подожди, я настолько плохо выглядел?  
Тони плюхается в кресло-качалку, едва не ошпаривая себя кофейком сразу из двух кружек. Наташа отмахивается от него распластанным конвертом.  
— Или мы упускаем что-то очевидное. Ладно, хоть на бал сходим.  
— Тебя там, похоже, хотят видеть сильнее, чем меня. Приглашение-то отдали именно тебе, наверное, я действительно плохо выглядел…  
Наташа вдруг вскидывает подбородок, медленно раздавливая окурок в пепельнице, и долгим проникновенным взглядом смотрит на Тони.  
— Старк, — вдруг спрашивает она, — у тебя есть свечи?…  
— Романофф, ты здорова?.. Ночной кофе при свечах? Тебя на романтику потянуло? Со мной?!  
— На кой чёрт мне ещё один двинутый мужик. Конечно, нет. Так у тебя есть свечи или что?  
— Ну вот, а я только сел, — ворчит Тони и идёт изучать собственный дом.  
Приходится перекопать все шкафы, но что-то подсказывает ему, что в альпийском шале должны быть свечи. Просто обязаны. Когда Тони уже кажется, что куда проще найти в Сети подлинную биографию Фьюри и фотографии с корпоративов Щ.И.Т.а, свечи действительно обнаруживаются — но вовсе не в спальне и не на кухне, а в кладовке, явно на случай отключения электричества. Простые белые парафиновые брёвнышки.  
— Никакой романтики, — торжественно объявляет он, возвращаясь за стол в гостиной.  
— И хорошо.  
Наташа оплавляет конец свечки и ставит её в пустую чашку. Расправляет фитилёк, поджигает его — и аккуратно подносит конверт.  
— Ты решила сжечь его нахрен?  
— Я решила попробовать самое-самое очевидное. Если это Шостаков, то он бы так и сделал. Простые решения обычно довольно изящные.  
— Ты рехну… — начинает Тони и захлопывает рот, глядя, как на белой бумаге проявляются коричневые закорючки. — Лимонный сок.  
— Лимонный сок.  
— В каком веке написаны учебники для агентов КГБ?  
— И его шифр, — Наташа даже не отвечает на животрепещущий вопрос, прогревая развёртку конверта равномерно, разглядывая значки внимательно. — Наш шифр. Мы им пользовались, когда работали в паре.  
— Принести листок, чтобы расшифровать?  
— Давай. Это быстро.  
Тони опять встаёт и думает, что качалки уже не так ему нравятся. Актуальнее было бы завести кресла на колёсиках, раз он у Романофф на посылках, а она ещё так увлечена, что даже не благодарит, зараза. Хватает листок и покусанный уже карандаш, не отрывая взгляд от конверта, быстро переписывает с непонятных значков текст.  
— Я теперь уверена, что это Шостаков, — приговаривает она. — Только он мог так со мной связаться.  
— А я теперь нервничаю, — признаётся Тони. — Что там?  
— «Жду тебя, Наталья. Приезжай одна, как только сможешь. Дело очень серьёзное. Прости, что скрывался все эти годы», — зачитывает Наташа. — И адрес.  
Тони перехватывает расшифровку двумя пальцами и с сомнением перечитывает последнюю строчку. Запивает это остатками кофе и вспоминает, что вообще-то оставил на столе полную чашку — бессовестная Наташа её ополовинила, пока он искал долбаные свечки.  
— А название населённого пункта ты не расшифровала?  
— Почему? Расшифровала. Надо ехать в деревню Эдлах-ан-дер-Ракс. Это рядом с ярмарочной коммуной Райхенау-ан-дер-Ракс.  
— Одна ты не поедешь, — строго говорит Тони. — Мы поедем втроём.  
— В смысле?  
— Ты, я и австрийский логопед-переводчик. Без него у нас явно могут возникнуть трудности в дороге. И вообще это звучит почти как Рейхенбахский водопад.  
— Кто-то мне ещё говорил что-то о моём оптимизме, ага.  
Наташа прикуривает снова, прямо от свечки, и задумчиво гипнотизирует пламя.  
— На твоём автомобиле ехать нельзя, — она отмирает и лезет в интернет с телефона. — Лететь на джете — тем более. Я же должна приехать одна. У меня есть идея.  
— Какая?  
— Поезд.  
— Звучит медленно и отстойно.  
— Звучит надёжно. Берём два купе: одно тебе, одно мне. До ярмарочных коммун они, по логике, должны ходить. Сходи пока в квинджет за своим костюмом, подготовь его, принеси на всякий случай моё снаряжение, а то я его там оставила. Я забронирую нам билеты на ближайший поезд. Короче, всё приготовь и ложись спать, я тоже скоро.  
— Бери три, не забудь, — шутит Тони, поднимаясь с качалки. — Тебе, мне и логопеду-переводчику.

***

Весь смысл в покупке уединённого домика в горах, адреса которого никто, кроме Хэппи и, возможно, Пеппер, не знает, тает, как беспокойный накофеиненный сон, в девять часов одиннадцать минут утра. Тони открывает глаза, смотрит на сияющие до рези в глазах цифры на своих часах и сердито вслушивается в шум снегохода за окном.  
Кому это, чёрт побери, приспичило в такую рань подниматься по извилистой горной дороге в гору, на которой стоит один долбаный домик, недовольно думает Тони — и тут же садится в постели.  
Один.  
Долбаный.  
Домик.  
О котором никто не знает.  
Тони торопливо натягивает повешенные на спинку кровати джинсы и вчерашнюю рубашку и ломится в дверь напротив, в Наташину спальню.  
— Наташа, — он стучит и тут же входит, не дожидаясь ответа, как любой культурный человек в панике. — Наташа, нас выследили.  
Она садится и слишком лениво тянется. Тони даже не знает, что его удивляет и возмущает сильнее: что Наташа поразительно беспечна для агента, что она так медленно просыпается или что она спит в тёплой клетчатой пижаме.  
— А, — зевает она, осмысливая фразу. — Ну и замечательно.  
— Наташа, проснись, нас сейчас убьют.  
— Ну, не нас, а тебя, — она морщится, соскребая себя с кровати и ощупывая повязку на рёбрах. — И не убьют, а отругают.  
Тони не замечает, что именно она сгребает с тумбочки и суёт в карман пижамных штанов. Стоит, возмущённо и непонимающе моргая, крутит запястьем с браслетом-перчаткой, похрустывая им.  
Наташа чинно проплетается мимо, похлопав его по груди, трёт ненакрашенные глаза и спускается вниз под приближающийся шум снегохода. Тони не сразу кидается к лестнице.  
— Наташа, кого ты позвала?! Наташа, это твои дружки?! Это Фьюри?  
— Это австрийский переводчик-логопед. Отлично учит следить за языком и гарантированно имел дело с суперпопулярным австрийским художником. Художник, правда, был так себе и, думаю, нифига не в восторге от его услуг.  
— Наташа?  
— Ты сам вчера попросил, а я как раз тебе торчу за серёжки.  
Снегоход затихает. Наташа уверенно идёт к двери, кое-как приглаживая растрёпанные волосы, и открывает её.  
С лестницы ничегошеньки не видно, и Тони осторожно спускается следом.  
На пороге стоит большой заснеженный загорелый мужик, и его получается узнать не сразу.  
— Опа, — радостно восклицает Наташа и коротко зевает. — Не буду тебя обнимать, ты холодный. Ты прямо как исполнение всех желаний диснеевской принцессы разом.  
— Ммм? — большой мужик снимает капюшон и стряхивает снег с бровей.  
— Ну, Тони без нас совсем испортился. Он поёт песенки, купил себе красивенькую тиару за много-много денег и хочет то бородатых мужиков, то австрийских переводчиков. Скажи, тот австрийский художник был доволен тобой?  
— Я встречался только с его дублёром, но, думаю, не очень, — большой мужик наконец отчищает от снега бороду и почему-то становится похож на Стива. И почему-то говорит голосом Стива.  
— Стив, — ошалело заключает Тони.  
Сонная Наташа разворачивается к его изваянию, задорно щёлкает пальцами и лезет в карман пижамных штанов.  
— И это правильный ответ, и вы выиграли мобильный телефон, — она кидает Тони старенькую «раскладушку». Тот машинально ловит её и открывает — что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на Стива сразу.  
Один исходящий вызов. Четыре минуты.  
Ночью, как раз пока он копался в квинджете, а телефон валялся в спальне на тумбочке.  
Роджерс тем временем закрывает дверь на замок и неспешно разувается, а Наташа направляется обратно наверх, попутно ероша волосы застывшего Тони пятернёй.  
— Наташа, ты…  
— Тройная дрянь, я в курсе. Давай поговорим потом. Мне нужно принять ванну и выпить чашечку ко-о-офэ. Кстати. Свари, у тебя неплохо получается. И Стиву тоже. Он с дороги.  
Тони задирает голову и пытается воззвать к Наташиной совести. И сказать, что принимать за него важные решения нельзя. И выразиться, но выражаться опять запрещено.  
Наташа свешивается через перила и, пока Стив уже как-то неловко и шумно снимает рюкзак и куртку, говорит куда тише и бодрее:  
— Я видела, как ты забрал эту трубку с собой в Австрию. И всё поняла. Сам бы ты ещё лет пять думал, гений. И да, я взяла три билета. Всё, как ты хотел.

***

Нет, Тони Старк не диснеевская принцесса.  
Он — злобная старая ведьма, которая варганит отвратительное чёрное зелье, и соблазн нахреначить туда столько корицы, чтобы у Стива, который обожает кофеёк именно с корицей, глаза на лоб полезли, непередаваемо велик.  
Но приходится держать себя в руках и помнить, что орать в горах не стоит, даже в помещении: можно вызвать сход лавины.  
Тони молча приносит за стол три чашки и осознаёт, что у него на фото в документах лица и то проще, чем сейчас. Стив мирно покачивается в Наташином кресле и улыбается, как бородатый плюшевый медведь.  
Безобразие.  
Он что, в самом деле будет вести себя так, будто не было никакого соглашения, никакого Земо, никакого видео?  
— Как ты поживаешь? — простодушно спрашивает Стив, и Тони очень старается не взорваться. А потом — сделать вид, что не заметил, с каким напряжённым волнением вместо непринуждённости был задан вопрос.  
— Спасибо, как обычно, — бодро отзывается Тони. — Трачу деньги налево и направо, вожу красоток на курорты, ни минуты не скучаю.  
— И всё это только звучит хорошо. Действительно, всё как обычно.  
Тони угрюмо двигает в сторону Стива чашку кофе с молоком, за километр благоухающую корицей. Его с Наташей чашки с чернющим кофе в это время для полноты картины должны были бы кричать: «Ты нам не родная сестра, уходи».  
Стив молча берёт её обеими ладонями и отпивает.  
— Свидание Штирлица с женой, — раздаётся с лестницы голос совсем — к несчастью — проснувшейся Наташи. — Когда мне в следующий раз скажут, что мы, женщины, совсем не умеем разговаривать ртами, я вмажу этому бессовестному лгуну.  
Стив делает ещё один молчаливый глоток, и Тони, коротко зыркнув на Наташу поверх своей кружки, — тоже. Она подходит, закатывает глаза и садится на неподвижный диванчик. Берёт свой кофе. Переводит взгляд с одного на другого.  
Оба качаются.  
— Понятно, — вздыхает Наташа. — Давайте наконец всё проясним.  
— Всё-всё?  
— Да, Тони. Всё-всё.  
— Тогда расскажи мне, как Тор делает так, что его молот больше никто не может поднять.  
Стив почему-то быстро прячет свою бороду почти в кофе, и у его глаз собираются весёлые морщинки.  
— Я не об этом, — говорит Наташа строго. — Лучше поставьте чашки, мальчики.  
Почти как на базе в лучшие мстительские денёчки: оба синхронно слушаются Наташу, потому что если она просит сесть, дожевать, допить или выпить — значит, сейчас будет озвучен какой-то ад, переворачивающий основы мироздания вплоть до таблицы умножения.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы вы дрались в купе поезда, поэтому начнём с простого, — вздыхает она. — Оба признайте: Соковианское соглашение — нежизнеспособное дерьмо и попытка сделать нас марионетками, а Наташу надо было слушать.  
Стив явно молчит из-за слова «дерьмо». Тони согласен со всеми пунктами, кроме последнего.  
Романофф победно обводит их взглядом.  
— Молчание — знак согласия, — решает она и тут же делается серьёзной. — А теперь переходим к сложному. Просто примите на веру и послушайте меня. Вы оба не умеете вести конструктивный диалог, причём именно друг с другом, поэтому ваш австрийский переводчик сейчас — я. Я смотрела записи ПЯТНИЦЫ после инцидента, Тони, и тысячу раз пожалела, что не полетела за вами.  
— Ты…  
— Да-а, Тони. Не только ты любишь лазить по чужим учётным записям.  
Он не может расслабиться до конца. Тормозит кресло-качалку, впивается в подлокотники пальцами — и всё-таки тут же выдыхает.  
— Отлично. Значит, будешь пользоваться ею сама, когда надо. Продолжай.  
— Когда уважаемый капитан Роджерс говорил тебе, что знает про шестнадцатое декабря, он имел в виду не это. Не убийство твоих родителей. Он ни черта не знает, где и как Зимний Солдат провёл этот день в тысяча девятьсот девяносто первом году, — выдаёт Наташа и тянется за сигаретами.  
Стив, вопреки своему обыкновению, не просит её не портить лёгкие. Он вообще поражённо молчит.  
— А ты, значит, знаешь.  
— Да. А Стив просто знал, что Зимний Солдат занимался подобными вещами. Но я вот что вам скажу, — Наташа еле слышно охает, едва затянувшись и попытавшись подобрать ноги на диван. Это больше заметно не по звуку, а по облачку дыма.  
Наступает тишина зловещего хичкоковского ожидания.  
— Видео — фальсификат, — наконец озвучивает Наташа. — Не знаю, на какой уж случай это было сделано и кто на видео, но это не настоящий Зимний Солдат. Во-первых, я помню. Во-вторых, в деле, которое он изучал, отсутствуют несколько страниц. Прости, Стив.  
Тони не шевелится — и Стив тоже перестаёт. Смотрит на Романофф во все глаза. Потом тянется за кружкой, шумно провозит её донышком по стеклянному столу и пьёт залпом.  
— В девяносто первом тебе было семь. Ты не можешь ничего помнить.  
— Не семь, — Наташа старается выглядеть очень естественно и независимо, и поэтому пускает такие ровные и естественные колечки дыма, будто их циркулем чертили.  
— По моим подсчётам, четыре, — Тони стряхивает оцепенение.  
— Тоже нет. Я иногда привираю в резюме, мистер Старк.  
В этот раз тишина не очень хичкоковская и не долгая: во-первых, Стив давится кофе и глухо покашливает в кулак, во-вторых, Тони больше не может молчать.  
— Нат, — он искренне смотрит ей в глаза, потом встаёт и как ни в чём ни бывало хлопает поперхнувшегося Стива по спине от всей души. — Когда я сказал, что люблю поэтапное получение информации, это был сарказм.  
— Я знаю.  
— И сериалы я тоже не люблю.  
— Я знаю.  
— И Стив чуть не задохнулся.  
— Не задохнулся.  
— И вы, женщины, не умеете разговаривать ртами.  
— Я всего один раз и нечаянно, — Наташа поводит глазами и встаёт, запивая табачный дым. — И вообще. Мы такими темпами опоздаем на поезд.

***

— Я не люблю поезда, — произносит Стив спустя двадцать минут после того, как поезд отходит от вокзала и, перестукивая колёсами, едет в сторону деревни с незапоминающимся названием.  
— А я Наташу.  
— Но зато теперь всё ясно.  
— Да нифига не ясно, Роджерс.  
Тони ловит себя на мысли, что жуёт купленную на вокзале булку с сосиской точно в такт стуку колёс, и это почему-то бесит.  
— Посуди сам, — продолжает он, пока Стив устраивается у окна поудобнее. — Нам ясно, что нам не ясно, сколько Наташе лет. Нам ясно, что нам не ясно, что и кому от неё надо. Нам ясно, что нам не ясно, как много у неё было злобных бывших. Да, действительно, нам ясно всё…  
— Это сейчас не главное, — мягко обрывает его Стив. — По поводу первого пункта, кстати, — женщин о возрасте спрашивать некрасиво.  
— Это не женщина, это Наташа Романофф.  
— Она женщина?..  
— Она не такая женщина, — Тони морщится, всё ещё сердитый на неё почти по-настоящему.  
Стиву почему-то опять очень весело. Как будто он не в Ваканде прятался, а познавал дзен в восточном монастыре. Где ему запрещали бриться и регулярно водили в солярий.  
— Боже, хипстерский монастырь, — бормочет Тони себе под нос. Смотрит на бородатого Стива в простеньком синем свитере и отглаженной рубашке в голубую клеточку.  
— Что?  
— Не, ничего.  
Скомкав обёртку, Тони открывает термос и запивает сосиску чаем. Это какой-то парадокс, но спокойствие Стива, которое так жутко раздражает, вдруг начинает насильно распространяться по купе. Уже даже не кажется важным «говорить ртами»: если плёнка — фальсификат, обсуждать это бессмысленно до полного безэмоционального разбора, а экраны в купе не развернуть. Проводник по незнакомому голубоватому свечению из-под двери может решить, что в поезде инопланетяне, а там всего-то Капитан Америка и Железный Человек.  
Ну и ещё очень успокаивает, что ближайшие часов пять Наташа будет ехать в первом вагоне, а они со Стивом — в третьем, и за это время хотеться кричать в горах перестанет точно.  
Пять часов. Медленный-медленный старый поезд со всеми остановками.  
Тони неспешно считает про себя до пяти. Набирает воздух в лёгкие.  
И начинает разговор как ни в чём ни бывало.  
Он спрашивает, как погода в Ваканде, как поживает Т'Чалла, не сошёл ли он с ума, приютив самую беспокойную часть команды, не научилась ли Ванда магии вуду, не засмеяли ли африканцы Клинта за туземное оружие. Стив смеётся, отвечает, и Тони вдруг чувствует: то, что сказала Наташа, стёрло в пыль незримый барьер между ними. Действительно, в жизни супергероев бывает всякое, и часто в этом виновата неверная фрагментация информации.  
Нужно будет с этим что-то сделать.  
И, пожалуй, четырёх часов злости на Наташу вполне достаточно.  
Когда за окном темнеет до черноты, а проводник приносит свежезаваренный чай с булочками, становится совсем уютно. Даже жаль, что ехать не так уж далеко, что не придётся спать в купе под колыбельную колёс. Наташа каждый час проходит мимо, отстукивает по двери условный код: всё нормально.  
Поезд останавливается в последний раз, совсем недалеко от Райхенау-ан-дер-Ракс. Люди уже не садятся в поезд — наоборот, многие сходят в ясную звёздную австрийскую ночь. Стив спокойно пьёт чай и разворачивает принесённую проводником газету на немецком.  
Тони быстро ставит свою кружку на столик, торопливо пережёвывая булочку, и отбирает газету, но всё равно поздно.  
Стив заливается хохотом на всё купе, пока Тони сворачивает газету передовицей внутрь. Фото не такое большое, конечно, как хотелось бы, половину передовицы отдали местным политикам, но внизу красуется плашка с фотографией из аукционного дома. Наташиного лица почти не видно, зато Тони улыбается ей во все тридцать два.  
— Что, что там пишут, что там такого смешного, — ворчит Тони, заталкивая газету за сиденье. — Хорошая фотография, я думал, что выглядел хуже.  
— Они пишут, что Вену посетил американский миллиардер и герой со своей новой пассией. По слухам, — Стив утирает слёзы и не может продолжить, потому что ржёт, — его намерения очень серьёзны.  
— Очень, — Тони незаметно для себя надувается. — Увы, я буду вынужден их разочаровать: у миллиардера с его новой пассией ничего не выйдет.  
— П… почему? — Стив делает судорожный вдох. Пересаживается на сиденье к Тони, тщетно пытаясь выцарапать газету. Оставляет эти попытки, тянется к своей кружке и делает длинный глоток.  
— Я ей не подхожу, — Тони смотрит на часы, отмечая, что пунктуальный поезд застоялся на станции. — При всех своих недостатках я для неё недостаточно злобный утырок. По крайней мере, я не стреляю в своих бывших.  
Стив проглатывает чай с трудом. Смотрит на Тони подозрительно.  
— Мне она не рассказывала ничего о своих бывших. Ну, кроме этого, которого мы, возможно, ищем.  
— Ну, был ещё как минимум один, — даже с сочувствием к Наташе говорит Тони и тыкает себе пальцем под левую ключицу. — Он в неё даже стрелял. Она мне шрам показывала. Вот при всех сложных чувствах к Наташе, я бы в неё стрелять не стал, хотя кто знает, как она доводит своих бывших…  
Пока Тони сдаёт секреты русской разведки, Стив допивает кружку чая до конца и вдруг почему-то давится и фыркает на половину купе, а потом пытается что-то сказать.  
— Тони, — Стив даже дышит с трудом, пока Тони второй раз за день нервно хлопает его по спине и думает, что в Ваканде явно было слишком спокойно. — Тони.  
— То-о-они, — подсказывает он, но так и не узнаёт, что так старательно хотел сказать Стив.  
ПЯТНИЦА оглашает купе вежливым механическим голосом.  
— Мистер Старк, вы просили сообщать о нештатных ситуациях. Локомотив удаляется от поезда.  
— Что?! Нас отцепили?  
— Не весь состав. Первый вагон оставили.  
Стив моментально перестаёт кашлять. На полсекунды встречается с Тони ошалелым взглядом.  
— Наташа, — выпаливают они хором, пулей вылетают из купе и несутся по замершему вагону.

***

Стив уже догоняет локомотив — вот так, просто бегом, по заснеженным шпалам, — когда Тони тормозит у распахнутой межвагонной двери. Поздно ругать себя за то, что не упаковал с собой всю броню, посчитал это слишком заметным, но бронесапоги очень кстати. Их, визора и перчаток должно быть достаточно.  
Знакомый металлический звук успокаивает, когда сапоги оказываются на ногах, а ладони облекают перчатки, и Тони стартует с места вслед уходящему недопоезду.  
— Теперь понятно, почему Сэм после пробежек такой выжатый и хмурый, — бросает он, опережая Стива на пару секунд. Тот вскакивает на подножку и рвёт на себя межвагонную дверь.  
Тони собирается запрыгнуть за ним, когда слышит, как поднимается окно вагона. Бросает взгляд: Наташино купе перегорожено оторванным шлагбаумом.  
— Я в кабину, — говорит Стив. — Вытащи Наташу…  
— Она, наверное, уже снаружи. Аккуратнее, Кэп.  
Нужно было, конечно, раздать гарнитуры до того, как стало немножко поздно, но Наташа уж очень переживала, что связь могут перехватить. Вылетая из вагона, Тони философски думает, что разница, пожалуй, была бы невелика.  
Одно радует — это не убийство, а явная попытка похищения.  
Когда он замечает Наташу, тут же становится холодно и отчего-то ноют рёбра. Она висит снаружи движущегося вагона в распахнутом чёрном пальто, на ветру, даже без перчаток, и упрямо пытается продвинуться дальше хоть на шаг. Но на скорости, в не вовремя начавшийся снегопад, сразу после больницы… Трудновато.  
Да и поезд ещё вдруг заворачивает на какие-то запасные пути — Тони точно помнит, что до как-её-там-деревни дальше ехать почти прямо, а кто-то перевёл стрелку на непонятный ржавый аппендикс. Колёса гремят ещё громче.  
— Ты единственная догадалась захватить пальто, — замечает Тони, перехватывая Наташу за талию и перебираясь с ней на крышу.  
— Кто-то угнал поезд.  
— Мы заметили. ПЯТНИЦА заметила.  
— Надо попасть в кабину. В вагоне никого. Думаю, это одиночка, иначе зачем ему меня запирать?  
— Стив уже пошёл в кабину. Ты знаешь, как… управлять не особо современным поездом?  
— В теории имею представление, на месте разберусь.  
— Отлично, — Тони снова подхватывает её. — Тогда у нас есть план. Я подброшу тебя до кабины, ты на месте разберёшься, а мы выбьем из нового машиниста всю дурь.  
— Пойдёт.  
Дверь кабины — старой-престарой, зачем только нужны эти ярмарочные деревни и такие же ярмарочные паровозики, идущие в них, — тоже заблокирована. «Нового машиниста» тоже не видно — видимо, Стив вытащил его оттуда. Поезд гонит сам по себе, по старым ржавым рельсам, весело и быстро, как будто прямо в ад.  
Тони разбивает стекло коротким ударом из репульсора, и Наташа заскакивает в кабину первая.  
— Или не разберусь, — она сдувает упавшие на лицо волосы, склоняясь над панелью управления.  
— Уж разберись, я занят, — и Тони вываливается из кабины в вагон.  
Первое, что он там видит — как Стив нежно пожимает горло мужчине примерно его габаритов, в тёмно-красной балаклаве и чёрной кожаной куртке.

***

Нет, в пиджачке от Тома Форда всё-таки не так холодно, когда не смотришь на других людей, одетых не по европейской зимней погодке.  
Подготовка у противника — что надо. Будто тоже суперсолдатская, и Тони, шёпотом отдав приказ ПЯТНИЦЕ проанализировать движение противника и записать его, на всякий пожарный случай, ввязывается в драку. Вовремя: чувак в балаклаве выворачивается из захвата Стива, хватает его за грудки и едва не выбивает им дверь купе.  
Это точно суперсолдат.  
Может быть, Земо убил не всех, или это…  
Нет, не Зимний Солдат. Стив смотрел ему в глаза. Стив бы узнал друга.  
Даже того, которого не видел пару лет, со взрыва в «Трискелионе».  
А раз это не друг Стива, его можно бить.  
Когда эта простая логическая цепочка в мгновение ока замыкается в голове у Тони, он выстреливает репульсором в плечо мерзавца по касательной, оставляет на стенке вагонного коридора длинную тёмную черту. Зимний воздух наполняется запахом палёной кожи и крови. Противник разжимает хватку, и Тони отвлекает внимание на себя, даёт Стиву возможность выдохнуть и сориентироваться. Приходится уклониться от летящего в лицо кулака — потому что с фингалом на бал никак нельзя — и вывернуть нападающему запястье.  
Стиву бы, конечно, попытаться сорвать балаклаву, но он явно думает не об этом, пытаясь оттащить противника от Тони. Тот словно врастает в пол, мощный и тяжёлый, сопротивляется Стиву, всё ещё пытаясь уцелевшей рукой вмазать Тони. Один раз выходит, и Тони, пропустив удар в солнечное сплетение, ловит воздух ртом.  
Стив сцепляется с человеком в красной балаклаве.  
Наташа набирает скорость.  
Судя по всему, она намекает, что этого хрена в балаклаве нужно попробовать выкинуть из поезда. И у Стива есть шанс, когда поезд мчится над обрывом, но он почему-то тормозит у межвагонной двери. Так, что даже не просит Тони не выражаться, когда тот хватает Стива за руку, стискивает предплечье железной хваткой и не даёт выбросить из поезда его самого.  
Все купе пустые — в вагоне слишком тихо. Он выгнал всех на станции? Оставил только Наташу?  
Точно похищение?  
Драка никогда не мешала Тони думать — наоборот, в критический момент бороться проще, если не думаешь, как и куда бьёшь, а пользуешься вдохновением и инстинктами. Стив хватает противника снова, наконец пытается выпихнуть того сквозь межвагонную дверь на рельсы, и Тони, всё ещё придерживаясь за косяк двери купе, целит во вражескую ладонь, схватившуюся за поручень снаружи.  
Это сложно. Это небыстро.  
Тони два раза успевает попасть по стенке вагона, слышит, как трещит поручень, приваренный к старому вагону на совесть, — и вдруг противник перестаёт второй рукой отпихивать Стива. Молниеносным движением лезет за пояс, бросает что-то в сторону Тони, метя в ноги, и раздаётся металлический громкий лязг.  
Сапоги брони становятся неподъёмными. Будто ноги парализует. Перчатки барахлят, но руками хотя бы можно двигать.  
— Соединение потербрлхр, — ПЯТНИЦА затихает.  
Тони, вероятно, издаёт какой-то нецензурный звук, потому что Стив забывает обо всём и кидается к нему, приложив противника об искорёженную стену раненым плечом. Раньше, чем Тони, которого плохо слушаются закованные в онемевшую броню пальцы, отдирает от бронесапога маленький диск, машинально суёт его в карман.  
— Оборудование обнаружено, — сообщает ПЯТНИЦА.  
Когда Тони снова понимает, что происходит, Стив уже пытается нагнать человека в балаклаве, пробежавшего сквозь весь вагон к кабине, заскочившего в неё и пытающегося отцепить вагон. Тони бросается за ним.  
Им не хватает нескольких мгновений, а противнику хватает и времени, и сил, и сноровки.  
Вагон отцепляется от кабины, и бессердечная сука инерция швыряет Тони и Стива в пол.  
Падать на Стива, впрочем, совсем не больно, и Тони поднимается очень быстро.  
Вагон, судя по всему, на самом деле летит в ад.  
— Как хорошо тебя кормили в Ваканде, — ворчит Тони, оперативно обхватывая Стива и вырываясь из вагона на тяге сапог. Грохот за спиной сообщает, что он сделал это очень вовремя.  
Тащить Стива долго, конечно, можно, но тяжеловато, и Тони опускает его на рельсы почти сразу. Тот, даже не пытаясь отдышаться, рвётся вперёд, догонять локомотив, и Тони направляется за ним — но локомотив вдруг резко тормозит сам.

***

Человек в балаклаве, державшийся в проходе, падает на рельсы.  
Стив настигает его первым, пытается не дать подняться, но это тот случай, когда противник равен ему по силе и быстро оказывается сверху.  
— Тони, отойди, он опять может тебя вырубить, — кричит Стив при попытке приблизиться и хватает врага за запястья — чтобы тот не дотянулся до пояса.  
Можно, конечно, сильно его ранить репульсором. Но это хорошо только в том случае, если он — не просто исполнитель. Вот так перестараешься и потом никакой информации не будет, а творится настолько загадочная фигня, что без информации никак.  
Ситуация патовая. Драка затягивается. Тони в лёгком отчаянии оглядывается и думает, а не бросить ли противнику снежок в красную рожу. Да ещё так темно, свет — только от фар и сигнальных огней локомотива…  
Наташа выходит и огибает локомотив очень не вовремя. Куда она суётся, вообще же ещё прихрамывает!  
— Нат, — Тони коротко мотает головой, говорит строго и почти раздражённо.  
— Ну он же пришёл за мной, да?  
В золотистых отсветах её волосы полыхают костром среди белых гор. Человек в красной балаклаве мешкает — и Наташа мажет по нему ударом шокера только потому, что Стив отбрасывает его раньше. Тони поднимает было руку, чтобы предупредительно жахнуть репульсором по снегу рядом, как человек в балаклаве тоже поднимает руку.  
И у него в ладони зажата граната. Чека изящно нацеплена на палец — в любой момент можно сорвать.  
— Совсем хорошо, — бурчит Тони.  
— Дайте ему меня забрать, он же за мной пришёл, — Наташа делает шаг навстречу.  
Самая отвратительная идея, злится Тони и тут же с досадой думает, что не прихвати этот козёл гранату, сейчас бы они его втроём скрутили и радостно познакомились, содрав красную маску.  
— Если ты взорвёшь гранату, — спокойно продолжает Наташа, — может сойти лавина. Ты тоже умрёшь. Не надо этого делать.  
Пауза затягивается. Стив переглядывается с Тони; Тони со Стивом; Наташа смотрит на человека так, будто старается понять, кто скрывается под балаклавой, но не может. Он смотрит только на неё, но остаётся начеку.  
Действительно, ситуация патовая, и кругом только долбаные горы, и полная броня бы тоже не помогла, раз он знает, как её отключить, и вообще нужно было взять с собой кого-то ещё или попытаться незаметно преследовать поезд в костюме… Но он же знает, как вырубить костюм.  
Нужно было брать ещё кого-то, думает Тони, когда в снег вдруг с высоты хлёстко бьёт пуля. Потом вторая.  
Наташа вскидывает голову.  
Стреляют не в них — Наташа сейчас слишком яркая мишень, любой дурак бы попал. Убивать противника сразу тоже не хотят.  
Стрелка не видно в упор — только ПЯТНИЦА схватывает силуэт и передаёт на визор. Снайперская позиция выбрана неплохо, хотя явно наспех; он засел чуть выше, и поднимается во весь рост именно тогда, когда Наташа задирает голову.  
Но она не может его видеть.  
Человек в красной балаклаве колеблется несколько секунд — и снова хватается за пояс, подрываясь на ноги. Тони отскакивает, на всякий случай в сторону Наташи, заключает её в объятия, сцепляя пальцы в перчатках в замок. Если противник снова вырубит его броню, то никак не заберёт с собой Наташу.  
Но он и не пытается. Бросает что-то блестящее, с тросом, наверх, и трос, визжа, подхватывает его. Стив бросается за ним, но успевает только оставить себе на память его сапог.  
Кто бы ни стоял сейчас там, наверху, он для человека в красной балаклаве важнее, чем Наташа.  
Тони отпускает её. Толкает к Стиву. Бронесапоги отрывают его от земли.  
— Нет, ты за ними не пойдёшь, — упрямо говорит Стив и хватает Тони за порванный пиджак, стараясь задержать.  
И он прав. Враг готов к встрече с ним.  
Наверху всё подозрительно быстро затихает.  
Они остаются стоять у искалеченного старого локомотива втроём. Как дураки.  
Но живые и почти целые.

***

— Не поеду больше в Альпы, — бухтит Стив, потирая спину и забираясь в кабину локомотива.  
Ему первому пришла эта светлая идея: не стоять под снегопадом, а хотя бы спрятаться в чём-то, отдалённо напоминающем помещение. Хотя кабина как-то без участия Тони и Стива смогла лишиться остальных стёкол.  
— Нежарко, — замечает Наташа, и Стив протягивает Тони, с порога влипшему в панель управления, оставленную машинистом куртку.  
— Себе оставь. ПЯТНИЦА, подогрей сапоги?  
— Мне не холодно, я закалённый.  
— А я, значит, изнеженный миллиардер, — ворчит Тони, но куртку всё-таки натягивает. Когда и как он порвал пиджак по шву, вспомнить невозможно, да это уже и не важно, главное — спине и правда прохладненько.  
Панель управления чудом не повреждена. Остаётся только понять, куда ехать, потому что с дороги они давно свернули,  
— ПЯТНИЦА, построй маршрут по железнодорожным путям. Куда-нибудь к населённому пункту.  
— Железнодорожных путей не обнаружено, мистер Старк.  
Наташа проверяет, на месте ли серьги, дышит на ладони, сидя в кресле второго машиниста. Стив облокачивается на спинку её кресла.  
— Как не обнаружено? Мы на них стоим.  
— На современных картах нет железнодорожных путей в этом месте.  
Оторвавшись от созерцания летящих сквозь разбитое окно снежинок, падающих на приборную панель, и согрев руки, Наташа тяжело вздыхает и зачем-то лезет в сапог.  
— Чувствую себя, как в сказке…  
— У тебя странное представление о сказках, — осторожно замечает Стив. — В смысле — как в сказке?  
— В смысле, как Гермиона Грэйнджер. Гермиона Грэйнджер и два идиота, которых приходится выручать, — Наташа наконец вытаскивает из сапога узенькую сложенную бумажную карту. — Я на всякий случай изучила район по снимкам со спутника и набросала кое-что.  
Тони коротко переглядывается со Стивом, пока Наташа изучает карту. Тот неловко дёргает уголком губ и улыбается.  
— А это, значит, Хогвартс-экспресс!  
— Ух ты, ты все семь книг успел прочитать? — Тони заглядывает в карту.  
— Два раза. Фильмы тоже смотрел.  
— И заметь, Наташа, мы тут все привыкли к тому, какая ты нежная и ласковая.  
Она поднимает бровь, но невозмутимо вчитывается в карту и оглядывается по сторонам, сверяясь.  
— Это старая дорога до Райхенау-ан-дер-Ракс. Потом пути перепроложили, наверное, из-за обвалов. Заводи паровозик, Тони, надо доехать туда. Отсюда мы точно никуда не доберёмся.  
— ПЯТНИЦА могла бы вызвать джет на автопилоте.  
— Его некуда сажать в окрестностях.  
Тони элегантно поправляет воротник куртки машиниста и трогается с места. Неспешно — хлещущий в лица снег будет не самым приятным продолжением приключения.  
Стив о чём-то задумывается. Забирает у Наташи карту. Изучает её, а потом лезет в карман.  
— Тот, кто пытался украсть Наташу, скорее всего, двигался от Райхенау-ан-дер-Ракс. Тут есть автотрасса-дублёр, до стрелки и до последней промежуточной станции можно дойти пешком, — говорит он. — Он перевёл стрелки заранее, пользуясь большим перерывом между поездами, добрался до станции и ждал нашего прибытия. Ему была нужна только Наташа, иначе он бы не выгнал всех остальных из вагона. И то не очень сильно, потому что он предпочёл ей стрелка.  
— Капитан Холмс, вы не боитесь ехать в Рейхенбахский Чтототам?  
— Старк, — Наташа бросает на него укоризненный взгляд и забирает то, что Стив крутит в руках. Чёртов маленький металлический диск. Смотрит задумчиво.  
— Ты знаешь, что это? — спрашивает Стив.  
— Знаю. Электромагнитный диск. Я использовала такой… Тогда.  
— На мосту?  
— На мосту. Это разработка КГБ. Для… определённых целей.  
— Останавливает работу брони? — уточняет Старк. — Зачем, ведь она была собрана после того, как ты перешла в Щ.И.Т.?  
— Не совсем брони, — Наташа зажимает диск в ладони, облокачивается на край панели управления и молча смотрит вдаль, подперев подбородок.  
Стив тоже смотрит куда-то в ночной снегопад. Тони приходится смотреть туда же, потому что он ведёт локомотив.  
— Тони ранил его в левое плечо. До крови, — медленно произносит Стив.  
— Стой. Я уже поняла. Я только приманка.  
— Кажется, нам надо поговорить и начать с простого, как ты любишь.  
— Подождите, — Тони качает головой. — Какой диск, какой мост, что происходит?  
— Давайте так, — вдруг очень, очень устало просит Наташа. — Мы доедем в Райхенау-ан-дер-Ракс, заночуем там, надеюсь, без всякой ерунды. Выпьем. Я вам всё постараюсь объяснить. Это… Тяжело. А потом мы составим план. Ладно?  
— Ладно. Только я не хочу пропустить венский бал аристократов.  
Наташа достаёт последнюю сигарету, и Стив опять её не останавливает. Оба молчат.  
— Нет, это не Хогвартс-экспресс, — весело говорит Тони, чтобы тишина не давила на уши пульсом колёс локомотива. — Это как в мультфильме про Анастасию, точно. Рыжая Романова, идиотские приключения в Европе, драгоценности, всякие отцепленные вагоны, а потом бал.  
— Я не смотрел.  
— Посмотрим, как только сможем.

***

С большими деньгами раздобыть в ночи приличное жильё — не проблема. Гораздо сложнее оказывается найти ещё не закрытый магазин, но ПЯТНИЦА услужливо подсказывает, что в глубине деревушки такой есть. Слегка сонная продавщица в какой-то стилизованной под Октоберфест униформе смотрит на них косо, но нагружает пакеты.  
Ещё бы на них не коситься: Стив на морозе без верхней одежды, Тони в куртке машиниста поверх мятого и рваного костюмчика от Форда, Наташа в украшениях дороже всех домов в деревушке. Безумное трио. Действительно, как в какой-то сказке или мультике.  
Стив идёт по пустынной улице чуть впереди, шурша пакетами; Наташа, молчаливая после инцидента, наконец признаётся, что болит у неё не столько нога, сколько рёбра, и ей бы полежать, поэтому Тони благородно подставляет ей локоть. Даже странно: всё дьявольски ненормально, но именно сейчас кажется нормальным.  
Домик, который Тони снял с переплатой через обычный сайт, предлагающий аренду жилья для туристов посуточно, — самый обычный домик, каких полно в причёсанных альпийских деревушках. Квадратный, двухэтажный, с балконом, опоясывающим весь дом, с окнами на четыре стороны.  
Первое, что делает Наташа, зайдя в него — неодобрительно цокает языком.  
— Если к нам кто-нибудь влезет, мы и не заметим сразу. Как на семи ветрах.  
— Будем надеяться, что не влезет никто, — Стив сгружает продукты на кухне. Тони наконец стаскивает чужую куртку и рваный пиджак и идёт растапливать камин.  
Наташа не торопится со своим рассказом; Стив тоже что-то знает, но молча режет на кухне колбасу и сыр, варит ароматный глинтвейн, чтобы всех согреть. Не очень приятно знать меньше остальных и не иметь из-за этого возможности сложить логическую цепочку, но Тони даже не обижается. То ли устал, то ли…  
Сам так когда-то делал: утаивал личное и делал вид, что всё в порядке.  
Вот почему они всегда трудно ладили с Наташей — ей тоже привычнее зубоскалить и говорить, что всё хорошо, а вот поди ж ты, в неё бывшие стреляют, у неё пропадают женихи и кто знает, о чём она ещё не говорит? Похожие люди редко ладят.  
Она долго возится в ванной со своей повязкой. Выходит с мокрыми волосами. Садится рядом с Тони на пол перед трещащим камином и обнимает колени. Стив почти сразу приносит большое блюдо щедрых увесистых бутербродов и три больших кружки глинтвейна и тоже садится, по другую сторону от Наташи.  
Почему-то это ощущается как короткая передышка в долгом бою, но очень уютная и правильная. Когда половина тарелки пустеет и Наташа ставит на пол ополовиненную кружку, натягивая рукава тонкого свитерка до пальцев и пряча злополучное кольцо, Тони и Стив, не сговариваясь, приобнимают её за плечи.  
Вопросов задавать не надо.  
— Я старше, чем написано в досье Щ.И.Т.а, — расплывчато и тихо говорит Наташа. — Но мой настоящий возраст знает только Клинт. Я родилась в семидесятых.  
— Кругом враньё, — не сдерживается Тони. — Но ты отлично сохранилась.  
— Потому что КГБ долго мучилось с различными вариантами сыворотки суперсолдата. Её аналог в сороковых ввели ещё одному американскому парню, который впоследствии попал в распоряжение КГБ и ГИДРЫ. На основе состава, выделенного из его крови, учёные пытались создать что-то подобное. У Чёрных Вдов была своя: скорость, гибкость, замедленное старение. Улучшенные физические данные, но всё равно не то. Я не хочу много говорить о Красной Комнате, где нас обучали, но скажу так: когда мы все видели кошмары, столкнувшись с Вандой перед Соковией, я видела именно её. И нас обучал в том числе человек, который мог справиться с приблизительно подобными себе. И в декабре тысяча девятьсот девяносто первого года он был в Красной Комнате. В то время, указанное на записи. Готовил меня к выпуску.  
— Баки, — выдыхает Стив.  
— Зимний Солдат, — хмурится Тони.  
Наташа качает головой, опустив взгляд.  
— Джеймс.  
Пазл, который не мог сложить Тони, наконец-то складывается. Потерянные кусочки встают на место.  
— Только не говори, что он…  
Наташа кивает.  
— Он стрелял в меня дважды. В Одессе, уже давно, и на мосту, во время всей той катавасии с ГИДРОЙ внутри Щ.И.Т.а. Попал под ключицу.  
Тони проводит рукой по лицу. Стив порывается, но ему не даёт это сделать то ли вежливость, то ли лёгкое оцепенение.  
— Я полюбила его в Красной Комнате, — очень просто и безнадёжно рассказывает Наташа, и поленья в камине неуместно весело трещат. — Он первый, кого я полюбила. Нельзя было. А я… Была молодая, глупая, романтичная. Не слушала, хотя мне правильно говорили: в любовь играют дети. Нельзя было, но потому это было ещё сильнее, гораздо сильнее меня, понимаете? Я что-то сломала в его коде. Случайно. Нечаянно. Джеймс… Ничего не помнил. Был машиной. Со мной он вспомнил своё имя, только его, я даже не знала фамилию. Ещё вспомнил, что у него «раньше всегда был друг», который хорошо рисовал и был очень храбрым.  
Стив крупно вздрагивает, и Тони, отпустив плечо Наташи, дотягивается до его плеча.  
— Мы хотели быть вместе, сбежать вместе, но не получилось. Его схватили и… отправили в криокамеру. А меня убедили в том, что он мёртв, и у меня не оставалось другого выбора, как работать на КГБ, которое, как я сейчас понимаю, было не совсем КГБ. ГИДРА проникла не только в Щ.И.Т.  
— Ясен хрен, — ворчит себе под нос Тони, поглаживая Стива по плечу. — Рождённый ползать везде пролезет.  
— А потом я работала в паре с молодым агентом, — продолжила Наташа после долгой паузы. — С Алексеем Шостаковым. Он был… Сложным человеком. Но хоть чем-то напоминал Джеймса. И я…  
— Попыталась его подменить, — печально заключил Стив.  
— Типа того.  
— Очень глупая ошибка.  
— Ага, — сбитая с мысли Наташа замолкает.  
Тони вдруг начинает беспокойно ёрзать.  
— А фотка есть?  
— Нет. Не сохранила. Хочешь посмотреть в глаза идиоту, который на мне чуть не женился?  
— Хочу посмотреть, чем он напоминал тебе Зимнего Солдата.  
Стив вдруг резко распрямляется, встряхивается и — Тони, конечно, не готов утверждать, но ему почти ясно услышалось — выражается.

***

Гостиная быстро окрашивается голубым светом: Тони располагает виртуальные экраны поудобнее, делает их больше — изображение выходит едва ли не в человеческий рост. Выводит на них свежую запись с визоров и запись убийства родителей.  
И всё ещё пытается шутить.  
— Я бы, конечно, лучше посмотрел под глинтвейн «Анастасию», но уж что имеем.  
Наташа садится к нему спиной: у неё своя задача. На её экранах — базы КГБ, к которым она имела доступ и которые она успела скопировать перед своим уходом.  
— Он был старше на три года, — в бесконечных строчках текста Наташа ищет нужное досье, пока ПЯТНИЦА запускает анализатор движений. Ищет совпадения, и контрольные точки синей пёстрой сетью покрывают ненастоящего Зимнего Солдата и человека в красной балаклаве. — Значит, в девяносто первом уже должен был работать. Но я не помню данных. А исчез он незадолго до моей вербовки. Я знала Лёшу с девяносто третьего по девяносто восьмой.  
— Льошу? — Тони беспомощно оглядывается и повторяет имя.  
— Льошу, — передразнивает Наташа с сильным акцентом, не отрываясь от экрана.  
— Какое чудовищное имя.  
Стив варит на кухне ещё глинтвейн и, судя по запаху, бухает туда всю купленную корицу. Для пущей бодрости трудящихся. Приносит его, раздаёт и садится рядом с Тони. Наблюдает за мельтешением голубых точек и линий на двух экранах.  
— Вот зачем ты, Наташа, сказала, чтобы я приезжал один? Нам бы не помешала помощь. Хотя бы Сэм…  
— С высокотехнологичными крыльями. В горах. Против чувака с электромагнитными дисками. Звучит немного смертельно для Сэма.  
— Или Ванда…  
— К которой после Лагоса больше всего вопросов.  
— Есть ещё Клинт и Скотт.  
Наташа молчит, а потом согласно-виновато кивает, поводя плечами.  
— Они бы пригодились. Но всё равно, чем нас больше, тем мы заметнее, а мне вообще велено было приехать на встречу одной. Чёрт, я не могу найти его досье. И ни одной записи с ним тоже нет.  
— А что ты о нём знаешь? Кроме досье? — Тони не отрывает взгляд от экрана.  
— Ты думаешь, мы там знали правду друг о друге? Он считал, что я — завербованная балерина. Росла в детском доме. В детском доме, ага. А ещё знаю, что в этой базе должны были быть даже досье погибших сотрудников. Мне сказали, что он признан погибшим.  
Тони едва успевает прикрыть глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться, как ПЯТНИЦА вежливо говорит:  
— Анализ завершён, мистер Старк. Совпадение — девяносто четыре процента. С большой долей уверенности можно утверждать, что на обеих видеозаписях один и тот же человек.  
Наташа оборачивается и очень нехорошо щурится, глядя, как ПЯТНИЦА выводит почти идентичные моменты.  
— Биометрические данные предположительно схожи. Рост, вес и комплекция. Допускаю, что на образце номер один человек младше лет на пять, чем на образце номер два.  
— Более слабый вариант сыворотки, — предполагает Стив, потирая бороду. — Замедленное старение.  
— Что-то вроде моей, — добавляет Наташа.  
— Понятно. Спасибо, ПЯТНИЦА.  
У Тони почти сжимаются кулаки, но Стив вдруг накрывает его руку, лежащую на полу, своей ладонью. От этого голос становится неуместно спокойным.  
— Я все Альпы перерою и с землёй сравняю.  
— Давно пора, — соглашается Стив.  
— Кто бы он ни был.  
— И мы тебе поможем. Да, Наташа?  
— Главное, чтобы меня не зарыли в Альпах, — Наташа хмыкает, сворачивая свои экраны и пересаживаясь ближе к Тони. — Хотя теперь я считаю, что я действительно приманка.  
Она подносит правую ладонь ближе к лицу и разглядывает кольцо. Тони сворачивает все экраны, кроме одного, и выводит последнюю запись с визора. Качество омерзительное, от излишнего зума всё в квадратиках, и толком разглядеть плечистый силуэт, вскидывающий винтовку, так и не выходит.  
— Приманка для кого? — на всякий случай уточняет Тони.  
— У меня два варианта, — отвечает Наташа. Смотрит то на кольцо. То на размытый силуэт.  
Стив делает то же самое.  
— Либо для Лёши, который не умер, а залёг на дно. Либо для Джеймса.  
— Это действительно яснее, — голубой экран схлопывается, и Тони встаёт. Наворачивает круг по гостиной, а потом решительно сгребает с дивана подушки и пледы. Сваливает их на пол вокруг Стива и Наташи. Заваливается на пол между ними, устраиваясь на одной из подушек. Снова разворачивает экран, во всю стену.  
Значит, Наташу кто-то окольцевал, вытащил в Австрию, назначил встречу… И это для того, чтобы поймать Шостакова или Барнса.  
И если участие Шостакова уже было неоспоримо, хотя бы по эпизоду с конвертом и шифром, то Барнс — скорее всего, призрак, за которым, оказывается, гонятся оба?  
Вот почему она дала Стиву улететь в бункер за Земо. До последнего надеялась, что Земо выведет их к настоящему исчезнувшему Барнсу.  
Наташа-Наташа.  
— Мы можем выяснить всё точнее, если завтра всё же доедем до места встречи, и я пойду туда одна, — говорит Наташа, с сомнением наблюдая за Тони. — Что ещё мы забыли посмотреть?  
— Во-первых, не одна. Во-вторых, мы обязаны посмотреть «Анастасию». Стив её не смотрел, — заявляет он и включает мультфильм.

***

Утром они покупают первые попавшиеся мужские куртки и едут из Райхенау-ан-дер-Ракс в деревню, название которой Тони даже не пытается вспомнить и его называет водителю Стив, на двух такси. Наташа немного их опережает, чтобы не было так уж подозрительно, но Тони отпускает её спокойно: во-первых, у неё под свитером спрятано переговорное устройство, а во-вторых, она заверила, что у неё есть план.  
Впрочем, Стив всё ещё полагает, что наличие плана у Наташи — как раз повод для беспокойства.  
Когда такси въезжает в посёлок и Тони со Стивом наконец выходят, за четыре дома от указанного в шифровке, в гарнитуре уже слышен голос Наташи:  
— Нам повезло. Этот домик тоже «на семи ветрах». Я сначала всё изучу и постараюсь отвлечь того, кто меня ждёт, окей?  
— А если он нападёт сразу? — интересуется Тони.  
— Брось. Сначала надо усыпить мою бдительность. Есть и пить ничего не буду, рёбра почти не болят, шокеры проверила. Ждите сигнала.  
Наташа громко отряхивает сапоги, видимо, поднимаясь на крыльцо. Тони осторожно настраивает визоры.  
Сейчас самое главное — информация, — напоминает он то ли Стиву, то ли себе. — Столкнувшись с ним, мы всё поймём.  
— Может, мы не полезем в дом? Подстрахуем Нат у выхода? У входа? Под окном, как Ромео Джульетту?  
— Цыц, — строго говорит Тони. — У этих всё плохо кончилось, да и из Наташи Джульетта так себе.  
— Что, Старк? — громким шёпотом ударяет в ухо. — Я ещё не перепрятала наушник.  
— Говорю, Шекспир — это печально.  
Она звонит в дверь. Стив следом за Тони ускоряет шаг.  
Удобная наблюдательная позиция — у забора соседнего дома. Без брони ужасно неуютно, но всяко надёжнее, чем остаться полупарализованным в неудачный момент. Тони не одинок в своём чувстве дискомфорта: Стив подозрительно косится на круглую крышку мусорного бака.  
Приходится на всякий случай придержать его за локоть.  
— Ты не вовремя показал мне мультик, — вполголоса жалуется Стив, тоже прилаживая на ухо гарнитуру. — Мы должны сидеть в засаде, а я хочу петь песенки оттуда, они прилипчивые.  
— При Наташе не пой, а то ты станешь её любимой бородатой принцессой.  
Тони едва успевает договорить, как слышит наконец скрип двери. Наташе открывают.  
— Лёша… — доносится до обоих проникновенный и уж точно годящийся для постановки трагедии или мелодрамы голос Наташи. ПЯТНИЦА исправно дублирует русскую речь на английский с задержкой в секунду. — Ты жив.  
— Да, солнышко, — дверь захлопывается, пока Тони усердно душит в себе комментарии по поводу «солнышка».  
— Я всегда в это верила, — из Наташи начинают сыпаться довольно штампованные, но искренние фразы, и на секунду Тони даже верит в счастливое воссоединение без подвохов. Потом вспоминает, что это Романофф, и напряжение даже возрастает. — Я сразу, сразу поняла, что это ты. Лёша, это похоже на сказку — ты снова рядом со мной, в этом чудесном доме в горах, с большими окнами… Лучший сюрприз.  
Стив поднимает бровь, начинает вслушиваться внимательнее.  
— Тебе здесь нравится? — спрашивает мужской голос.  
— Очень. Всегда мечтала о таком, если честно.  
— Я помню тебя не такой домашней девочкой.  
— Мы не виделись почти десять лет. Я постарела.  
— Ты по-прежнему прекрасна, солнышко.  
Опять немного хочется стукнуться головой о забор, а ещё больше — посмотреть уже на этого ненормального.  
Наташа ходит, клацает дверными замками, хвалит обстановку — хорошо и подробно. Хочет сесть в комнате «окнами на солнечную сторону». Отсылает своего Льошу на кухню, говоря, что промёрзла в дороге и хочет горячего чая, очень горячего, прежде чем заговорить о серьёзном. Потом Тони отчётливо слышит, как скользит дверь шкафа-купе — должно быть, Наташа чуть ли не грудью к нему прижалась.  
— Я хочу такой же шка-а-аф, — тянет она. — И как хорошо придумано, шкаф вместо межкомнатной стены!..  
— Будешь в него любовника прятать? — усмехается Льоша.  
— Двух, — в тон ему отвечает Наташа.  
Стив подаёт знак — мол, пойдём. Тони кивает в ответ, и они, как герои придурочного боевика про неудачников, крадутся вдоль заборов, обходят дом по затенённой стороне. Потом, прикинув расположение комнат по Наташиному описанию, забираются с угла по водосточной трубе на балкон, отодвигают открытую ею дверь абсолютно бесшумно. По крайней мере, никто ничего не замечает: Наташа их подстраховала и врубила в комнате Джо Дассена, сказав, что до сих пор помнит «их» песни.  
Тони поводит глазами, осторожно влезая в шкаф, окидывает взглядом обстановку — и обижается за своё шале, потому что Наташа, нахваливая дом Шостакова, сказала, что остановилась в какой-то халупе.  
Да это у Льоши халупа.  
Стив залезает следом за Тони, прикрывает дверь, достаёт смартфон: оба заранее свели подсветку до минимума, чтобы как-то продолжать общаться в засаде. Что делать это они будут в шкафу, конечно, не знали ни Стив, ни Тони, но уж что есть. Наташа умница, Наташа оставила щёлочку — как раз чтобы видеть диван, на котором они сидят.  
— Чай слишком горячий, — вздыхает Наташа, отодвигая принесённую чашку, и Шостаков даже как будто расстраивается.  
— Беру свои слова назад, ты ничуть не изменилась. Просила же горячий.  
— Но такой, чтобы можно было пить. Пусть остынет.  
Тони пристраивается к щели так, чтобы визор записал Шостакова на видео. Для этого приходится проскользнуть почти под пригнувшимся Стивом.  
«Ты очень большой», — набивает Тони на смартфоне и сердито показывает Стиву через плечо. Тот возится сзади и протягивает руку с телефоном из-за спины Тони.  
«Все претензии к Эрскину и твоему папе».  
«Я не в претензии».  
Действительно, тот случай, когда в тесноте, да не в обиде. Да и выбора нет.  
«Только не дыши слишком громко для содержимого шкафа?» — поспешно набивает Тони следом.  
Стиву ничего не видно; поначалу он пытается пристроиться так, чтобы тоже заглядывать в щель, но оставляет эти попытки и замирает за спиной Тони, согнувшись и держась за перекладину для вешалок. Единственной проблемой становится то, что каждый раз, как Шостаков называет Наташу «солнышком», Стив снова начинает громко дышать и щекотно дуть Тони в шею, пытаясь не рассмеяться.  
Визор пишет беседу Наташи и её бывшего, который действительно очень похож на Барнса, только коротко пострижен и темноглаз. Остаётся лишь ждать, когда же она его разболтает.

***

«У меня затекла рука».  
«У меня затекла спина. Кэп, разомни свою руку, помассируй мне спину».  
«Это будет громко».  
«Я могу быть очень тихим, — быстро печатает Тони, устав наблюдать за сценой на диване. — Но в худшем случае ты можешь заткнуть мне рот».  
«Мы сейчас точно про массаж?»  
Шкаф чуть не начинает беспокойно кашлять голосом Тони прямо посреди милой сцены с обнимашками на диване. Наташа старательно ностальгирует по прошлым миссиям, по жарким ночам в отелях по всему миру — так старательно, что от этого уши краснеют, — и Шостаков вроде бы расслабляется, забывает про чай, приобнимая её за талию и прижимая поближе. Наташа стойко не издаёт ни звука, хотя Тони знает, что рёбра у неё болят, вот прямо сейчас.  
Внезапно она замолкает и кладёт правую ладонь на щёку Шостакова, но тот отнимает её и смотрит на кольцо.  
— Ты ведь помолвлена с тем миллиардером?  
«Кольцо подарил не он!!» — торопливо набирает Стив, так и держа руку перед Тони.  
Тони кивает.  
Становится всё интереснее и запутаннее.  
— Ты что, я на это не способна. В Америке же носят кольца на левой руке, это ничего не значит. Такие, как мы, могут быть только с такими же. Если вообще могут. Мы не виделись почти десять лет… Лёша, скажи, почему?  
— Это спрашивает женщина, которую перевербовали? Я думал, ты уже всё поняла.  
— Тебя тоже?  
— Скорее у проекта, в который меня втянули, появился новый покровитель. Из КГБ пришлось уйти.  
— Кто?  
Шостаков молчит. Поглаживает Наташины пальцы.  
— Тебе не понравится, — говорит он.  
— Ты можешь мне верить. Всё ещё можешь.  
Стив ставит одинокий ржущий смайлик.  
«Верить женщине, у которой в шкафу два любовника, и оба не её», — добавляет Тони, не сдержавшись.  
— Я дал о себе знать, потому что за тобой охотятся, Наташа. Я хочу обезопасить тебя, — говорит Шостаков вместо ответа.  
«Не такой тупой», — заключает Тони.  
— Я так и поняла. Это ты помог нам ночью?  
— Я.  
— Кто на меня напал?  
Шостаков молчит и хмурится. Потом отвечает:  
— Твой Зимний Солдат. Ты его так и не догнала за все эти годы, хоть так старалась, а теперь он гонится за тобой.  
— С тобой я не буду его бояться. Ты его не поймал?  
— Нет. Он ушёл.  
— Ничего. Мы его найдём, и всё будет как раньше.  
Наташа притягивает его к себе за воротник. Целует, начиная расстёгивать рубашку.  
— Ната… Не надо сейчас.  
— Я не видела тебя столько лет, я так соскучилась, — шепчет она.  
В шкафу становится совсем неуютно, и никто не отпускает никаких комментариев. Наташа опрокидывает бывшего на диван и тянет с него рубашку.  
На левом плече, повёрнутом как раз к шкафу, — свежая рана, стянутая тонким пластырем.  
Шостаков понимает всё моментально. Наташа прикладывает его по шее двумя шокерами, закреплёнными на запястьях, но это всё же не её стандартные браслеты Чёрной Вдовы. Мощности не хватает на то, чтобы свалить суперсолдата.  
— Время выйти из шкафа, — решительно и громогласно объявляет Стив, распахивая дверь, и они вываливаются на свет.  
И света тут же становится слишком много.  
— Снимай с него ремень! — выкрикивает Тони, делая первый шаг к дивану, когда по глазам невыносимо бьёт белым. Шостаков использует какое-то подобие световой шашки, откинув с себя Наташу, успевает получить от Стива, замахнувшегося скорее на ощупь, но всё-таки линяет через балкон, пока все трое мучаются и пытаются прозреть и не расстаться с завтраком.  
Это, конечно, непозволительный просчёт: из дома, в который легко войти, легко и выйти.

***

— Не надо было так долго бездействовать. Надо было его сразу крутить.  
— Тони.  
— Не надо было отказываться от мысли его догонять.  
— Тони.  
— Машину тоже угонять не стоило, Стив. Почему вообще ты угнал машину, а веду её я?! Почему мы не могли воспользоваться каршерингом?  
— А он всегда немецкие машины угоняет. Ему нравится.  
— Наташа.  
Они со Стивом ещё трут глаза. Тони пришлось полегче — спас визор, поэтому он и за рулём. Белый сверкающий снег всё равно слишком ярко бьёт в окна. Хочется долбить кулаками по рулю, но дублирующая трасса коварно извилистая и проходит ещё менее удачно, чем железная дорога, и Тони держится.  
На внутренней стороне век полыхает оставленная в ночном поезде метка на плече врага. В ушах звенит голос ПЯТНИЦЫ, оглашающей результаты анализа.  
— Я не могу понять, — говорит он, плавно входя в очередной поворот, — я правда не могу понять, что вы такие весёлые оба. Три Мстителя не поймали одного козла. Второй раз.  
— Третий раз — алмаз, — Наташа вытирает размазанную тушь, пытаясь смотреть с заднего сиденья в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Мы даже ничего особого не узнали.  
— Почему не узнали? — она почему-то улыбается, и Тони даже фыркает от этого. Стив кладёт руку ему на плечо и чуть сжимает. — Сейчас доедем домой…  
— ...в мою халупу…  
— Ой, хватит. Доедем, и я попробую снова посмотреть архивы КГБ. И то, что я слила тогда в Сеть. Когда мы ещё сломали «Трискелион».  
— А ещё мы знаем, что на нас напал Шостаков, — встревает Стив. — И что это он… На той плёнке из девяносто первого. И что кольцо Наташе в больнице надел не он. Что это он использует её как приманку, и это даже работает.  
— И что нам кто-то помог ночью — и ушёл от Шостакова. Вероятно, это тот же человек, который вынес меня со стройки.  
— И надел тебе на палец кольцо.  
— И, возможно, всё, что мы ищем, сейчас тут, в Австрии, — заключает Наташа. — И оба человека, которых мы ищем, ищут друг друга. Всё сходится одно к одному.  
— Теперь нам нужно обязательно пойти на бал. Шостаков должен туда прийти. И не-Шостаков, — Тони очень аккуратен в выражениях. Если даже эти двое сияющих неудачников не озвучивают имя Зимнего Солдата, то и он не будет.  
Вдруг это ещё и не Зимний Солдат?  
— Если получится достать информацию о проекте, в котором принимал участие твой Льоша, будет совсем хорошо, — продолжает он, жмурясь на солнечный свет. — И надо как-то Стива протащить на бал. Приглашение-то на два лица.  
— Да, — Наташа задумывается. — Судя по тому, что я успела узнать, проще всего провести его под видом официанта.  
Тони обдумывает эту идею. Представляет Стива в униформе, с бабочкой, вежливо разносящего напитки, и почему-то его наконец попускает.  
— Это даже как-то унизительно.  
— Унизительно, — ворчит Наташа. — Унизительно. Я вот вообще разыгрываю пассию одного миллиардера.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что это унизительно?! Я думал, в наших отношениях наметился прогресс.  
— Можем махнуться, — с серьёзным лицом предлагает Наташе Стив.  
Она дотягивается до его плеча и легонько пихает.  
Тони смеётся первым.

***

Когда они возвращаются в шале, до бала остаётся ещё больше суток. Вроде бы не так мало, но работы предстоит предостаточно, и Тони сразу же устраивается на полу в гостиной, окружая себя экранами. Наташа ложится рядом с ним на живот, шуршит фантиками конфет и клавишами своего ноутбука.  
Камин в шале они разжигают впервые.  
— Ну, я пойду репетировать свою роль на балу, — ехидно говорит Стив, оценив обстановку, и уходит на кухню. Снова готовит там что-то простенькое, варит кофе.  
Тони и Наташа пашут.  
Он на всякий случай сверяет все три записи между собой. Анализатор выдаёт девяносто пять процентов, и несколько секунд очень трудно дышать.  
Человек, который убил его родителей, был с Наташей. Возможно, она его оплакивала. Теперь он пытался достать через неё друга Стива, а ещё дважды от них слинял.  
— Он не жилец, — обещает Тони себе под нос.  
— У меня есть идея получше. Мы сдадим его Хилл, — спокойно говорит Наташа и протягивает Тони конфету.  
Он машинально берёт её, разворачивает и суёт в рот.  
— Оставь Шостакова, с ним всё действительно понятно. Выведи записи ГИДРЫ, которые я слила, — говорит Наташа. — А лучше посмотри дресс-код на бал, программу и униформу официантов.  
Стив на кухне нарочно громко звенит ложкой по стенкам чашек. Составляет их на поднос и очень театрально приносит в «компьютерный центр».  
— Наташа, — риторически интересуется Тони, — почему ты занимаешься секретными проектами, а мы — тряпками?  
— Потому что от каждого — по способностям?  
— Если ты думаешь, что нам это интересно… — начинает Тони, заглядывая в требования дресс-кода и соображая, что собрать «white tie» из его багажа точно не получится. Со вздохом открывает сайт местного специализированного магазина.  
Стив радостно хватает его за локоть:  
— Тони, у меня мысль!  
— Какая?  
— Давай найдём Наташе платье, как в «Анастасии»! Ну, или почти как. Ей пойдёт!  
Она отрывается от мерцающего экрана и, для вида закатив глаза, улыбается.  
— Только скажите ещё, что вам это не интересно.  
Тони сумрачно лезет в каталог платьев. Настолько сумрачно, чтобы Наташа не заметила, что ему и вправду интересно.  
— А мне вот интересно, зачем они в девяносто первом маскировали Шостакова под Джеймса, — рассуждает Наташа вслух, терзая базы и изредка бросая взгляд на экран с ассортиментом пафосной одежды. — Они же не планировали спустя много лет показывать ролик тебе, Тони. И этого психа Земо предсказать не могли. Была ещё какая-то цель. То ли подставить Джеймса, то ли ещё что-то…  
— Синее? — уточняет Тони у Стива.  
— Нет, золотистое, пышное. Это же венский бал. Даже я, официант, разбираюсь в этом лучше тебя.  
Наташа вздыхает и потихоньку подгребает к себе весь кулёк конфет.

***

Оставлять Наташу одну в шале страшновато, но Тони вверяет ей ПЯТНИЦУ, перчатку с репульсором, включает охранную систему, и вдобавок они со Стивом звонят ей каждые десять минут попеременно. Выезжать за костюмами надо, а Наташа слишком увлечена дешифровкой протоколов ГИДРЫ.  
Когда же Тони и Стив, метнувшись буквально туда и обратно, возвращаются, Наташа встречает их на пороге радостными криками.  
— Нашла! — торжественно объявляет она. — Нашла!  
— Мы тоже всё нашли, — Тони ставит на пол пакеты.  
— Проект «Красный Страж», — говорит Наташа, даже не давая им разуться и раздеться. — Мужчины, из которых пытались создать полный аналог Капитана Америки. Тоже на основе образцов сыворотки, полученной из крови Джеймса.  
Стив замирает, не стащив второй рукав куртки, и стоит в коридоре, как последний гусар.  
— Это я что, настолько больно и противно дерусь? — осведомляется он первым делом. — Как этот твой Льоша?  
Тони сматывает с шеи шарф и осторожно ржёт в него.  
— Не сравнивала, — Наташа задирает нос. — И что-то не хочу, спасибочки.  
Оригинальный и неповторимый Капитан Америка так и тормозит, что-то соображая. Тони сам стягивает с него второй рукав, пока Наташа топает в гостиную, и аккуратно вешает оба пуховика.  
На голубых экранах невероятно много букв, и Тони даже не пытается их читать. Только оценивает масштаб трагедии.  
— Как я поняла, — Наташа тараторит краткий пересказ, — проект «Красный Страж» был санкционирован теми же людьми, что проект «Красная Комната». Перестал финансироваться в начале тысяча девятьсот девяносто второго года и был временно заморожен. По данным КГБ, не было ни одного успешного образца. По данным ГИДРЫ, был один.  
— Шостаков, — Стив щёлкает пальцами.  
— Он, родимый.  
— То есть, — Тони опять садится на пол, уже по привычке, — ГИДРА существовала в КГБ так же, как в Щ.И.Т.е.  
— Паразит внутри, — кивает Наташа. — Раз такие серьёзные отличия в данных — двух вариантов быть не может. Они заморозили проект после инцидента с… Со мной, в общем. Даты совпадают. Зимний Солдат был помещён в криокамеру, и это невозможно было скрыть.  
— ...а до того момента, — оживляется Стив, — ГИДРА скрывала от КГБ наличие успешного и самостоятельно мыслящего и принимающего решения суперсолдата. Поэтому заполучила Зимнего Солдата для проекта «Красная Комната» в качестве…  
— ...преподавателя…  
— ...и он на самом деле никуда не выходил из академии, пока они обкатывали проект «Красный Страж» на миссиях Зимнего Солдата? Проверяли своё собственное, гидрантское, оружие? И, возможно, выворачивали его миссии в свою пользу?  
— Получается, — Наташа тянется за последней конфеткой, но Тони оказывается проворнее. Хватает её и кидает Стиву. Тот ловит её, улыбаясь до ушей.  
— А то ты даже не попробовал, — поясняет Тони.  
— То есть я тоже оружие ГИДРЫ, прекрасного паразита внутри КГБ, — саркастично и расстроенно выговаривает Наташа и замолкает.  
— Ты и сама тот ещё прекрасный паразит, — заверяет Тони. Лохматит её волосы. — Смотри на это с оптимизмом. Ты на них не работаешь. Ты Мститель.  
— Уже нет, — коротко говорит Наташа.  
— Опять да. Всегда, — Тони поворачивается к Стиву. — Напомни отдать тебе щит, когда мы вернёмся. Ну или выберешь новый. Я там… Поэкспериментировал.

***

— Стив, — вечером Наташа наконец меряет платье и приходит в гостиную, неловко держа корсет сзади за завязки. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Почему сразу не моя? — деланно возмущается Тони, внося Стива в список персонала на балу и генерируя ему пропуск.  
— Потому что если корсет мне будешь затягивать ты, я с трудом преодолею соблазн подать на тебя в суд за сексуальные домогательства. Да уже за одно это предложение хочется.  
— Тони, если что — это говорит человек, который в бегах насильно целовал меня на эскалаторе. Я тоже могу подать на тебя в суд, Нат, — Стив отрывается от чтения файлов о проекте «Красный Страж» и идёт затягивать корсет на Наташе.  
— И только Тони Старка никто не домогается, — Наташа вцепляется в дверной косяк, почти как Скарлетт О'Хара, и стискивает зубы, пока Стив возится со шнурками.  
Корсет — это, наверное, для неё сейчас особенно больно. Но красиво, у Стива есть вкус. И декольте поглубже, чем в мультфильме, и золотистый прекрасно смотрится с украшениями Романовых.  
— Неправда, до меня тоже домогались, — отзывается Тони, — один человек очень хотел узнать, кто я буду без костюма. Подам в суд на него. Или не подам, как договоримся.  
Наташа весело оборачивается на покрасневшего Стива.  
— Круг замкнулся, окей, — она помогает ему затянуть корсет. Пробует дышать, пока Стив очень старательно завязывает шнурки.  
— Я много думал, — он меняет тему, и это почему-то очень мило и забавно.  
— Ну хоть кто-то в этом доме, — Наташа неторопливо вышагивает в своей царской обновке к тёмному стеклу, за которым — зима, тишина, пушистый снег. Рассматривает себя в нём.  
Зачем-то кладёт ладонь на стекло, и Тони почему-то содрогается, думая о криокамере, в которую когда-то от Наташи спрятали Зимнего Солдата.  
Но Стив переглядывается с ним, улыбаясь, — мол, платье выбрали удачно, и Тони тоже улыбается и кивает.  
— У Шостакова был отряд, — заговаривает Стив, насмотревшись. Наташа всё ещё стоит лицом к заснеженным горам. — Который на тебя напал.  
— Был, — выразительно соглашается она.  
— И он пытается поймать на тебя Зимнего Солдата. Вероятно, вернуть ГИДРЕ.  
Наташа замирает и будто даже не дышит. Или так кажется, потому что в корсете неудобно дышать. Тони не знает, он не носил.  
— Да, я тоже об этом думала.  
— Но сейчас он действует без отряда, значит, человеческого ресурса у него нет. Нас трое…  
— Раненая Чёрная Вдова, Капитан Америка без щита и Железный Человек, который выключается при помощи магнита, — хмыкает Тони.  
— Трое и Баки. Я уверен, что это был он. И что он тоже появится, — без тени сомнения и с каким-то очень светлым лицом произносит Стив. — У Шостакова только пояс с этими его прибамбасами.  
— И сила суперсолдата, — напоминает Наташа.  
— У меня тоже.  
— И-и-и-и-и опыт агента, — добавляет Тони.  
— У меня тоже.  
— О, ну всё в порядке, что ж мы его раньше-то не взяли.  
— Там надо будет действовать аккуратно, — Стив присаживается на пол у камина, пока Тони задумчиво покачивается. — Аристократы, бал, всё такое… А планы, которые мы придумываем, работают не очень хорошо.  
Тони предупредительно поднимает палец вверх.  
— Ты предлагаешь работать без плана?  
— Да. Импровизация иногда спасает.  
— Лучшее, что я сегодня слышал, — Тони прикрывает лицо ладонью. — Но у меня есть одна просьба. Ну, вернее, один пункт плана.  
— Какая?  
— Наташа, — глухо говорит Тони. — Научи меня выражаться по-русски за одну ночь, чтобы этот стратег и тактик не знал, что я выражаюсь.  
— Не, — Наташа приподнимает подол, отходя от окна, разглядывает туфли, потом кружится — чтобы посмотреть, как развевается юбка. — Я хочу выспаться сегодня ночью, а с вами втроём мы опять начнём что-нибудь смотреть и ржать. Я не смогу научить тебя сегодня, извини.  
— Погоди, — Тони чешет переносицу и поднимает взгляд на Наташу. — То есть ты займёшь целую спальню одна, а я…  
— А вы как-нибудь поспите со Стивом. И да, мне чертовски нравится его план.  
Она пересекает гостиную, на ходу сворачивая экраны, и Стив вдруг отвечает ей в спину:  
— И мне нравится твой. Всё правильно. В конце концов, когда мы встретим Баки и вернём его, вам, как помолвленной паре, потребуется отдельная спальня.  
Наташа оборачивается на пороге, шлёт Стиву воздушный поцелуй и, элегантно отводя правую руку с кольцом от губ, оттопыривает на прощание средний палец.

***

Наташино предложение выспаться оказывается лучшим планом, что был у них за эти дни. Ну или следующим, сразу за предложением взять на дело австрийского логопеда-переводчика.  
Но такая простая и заманчивая задача оказывается трудновыполнимой.  
— Мы будем спать на разных концах кровати, — объявляет Тони, и Стив вежливо соглашается, расстилая постель.  
— Да, а то в доме натоплено, жарко.  
Одеяло одно, и они натягивают его, всё так же вежливо желая по очереди спокойной ночи и ложась на разные края спиной друг к другу. Тони гасит свет, закрывает глаза — и слышит, как Стив ворочается.  
— Ты чего?  
— Думаю.  
— Опять?!  
— Может, мне пойти побриться?  
— А чего ты вообще не брился-то?  
— Да мы там как-то вообще разленились и одичали. У нас же не было миллиардеров и плейбоев, на которых можно равняться. Только один, и тот в костюме кошки.  
— Сэм на тебя дурно влияет.  
— Я ещё и с Клинтом переобщался.  
Тони перетягивает одеяло на себя — Стив действительно очень большой, одеяла не хватает.  
— Не надо бриться, — подумав, решает он. — Так ты просто официант-хипстер, а если побреешься, будешь официант-хипстер с белым подбородком.  
— Даже без бороды я буду хипстером?!  
— Всем будет заметно, что она у тебя только что была и ты с ней ходил в солярий.  
— Я не ходил в солярий.  
— Будешь объяснять это всем встречным сам. Могу напечатать тебе такую футболку, — великодушно предлагает Тони.  
— Нет, я уже передумал.  
Стив затихает на минутку, и Тони надеется, что он уснул. Но напрасно.  
— Тебе удобно? — осведомляется он, когда Стив бодро скрипит кроватью.  
— Как в шкафу.  
— И мне удобно, как в шкафу.  
Повисает самая неловкая тишина за все эти дни. Или даже за всё время их знакомства.  
— И одеяло маленькое, — добивает Стив.  
— Ой, всё.  
С этими словами Тони переворачивается лицом к Стиву, переползает поближе и накрывает его одеялом.  
Если спать ближе друг к другу, то одеяло вовсе и не маленькое. А предрождественские ночи в зимних Альпах холодные.

***

Они предсказуемо дрыхнут весь день, и перед Наташей, которая успевает приготовить фрак для Тони, униформу для Стива и завтрак, переходящий в обед, даже немножко стыдно. Но Наташа почему-то не обижается, греет состряпанные несколько часов назад и почему-то невероятно милые оладушки, попутно собирая из волос простую только на вид вечернюю причёску. Всё по бальному этикету: шея должна быть открыта, волосы подобраны, и она выпускает только одну широкую завитую прядь, прикрывая левое ухо, — в нём микронаушник.  
Стив за этим уютным завтраком-почти-на-закате напевает песенки из «Анастасии».  
Фрак, жилет, душная белая бабочка на шее — всё это заставляет позавидовать Стиву, который будет париться на балу только в рубашке и жилете. Даже его бабочка кажется не такой тесной, ну или добрая Наташа завязывает её менее туго. Впрочем, при взгляде на неё даже заикаться о дискомфорте не хочется: она танцующе изящна, даже когда садится в своём роскошном платье в угнанную машину.  
— Почему, кстати, мы её ещё не вернули? — Тони садится за руль.  
— Забыли, — признаётся Стив.  
— О чём мы вообще помним, — Тони качает головой.  
Наташа смеётся, расстилая платье по заднему сиденью, кутается в меховое манто и громко поёт какую-то русскую песню про gulyai, shal'naya imperatritsa.  
Так они добираются до какой-то гостиницы в центре. Тони по дороге успевает заказать приличный автомобиль, а не угнанный немецкий, к тому же в три раза дешевле фрака. Стив уезжает на угнанной машине к Хофбургскому дворцу; Тони и Наташа ждут водителя в холле гостиницы, и на них никто не обращает внимания. Тони даже с каменным лицом покупает в сувенирном магазине магнитик в виде смешной коровы.  
— Для Хэппи, — поясняет он.  
Наташа всё это время молчит, завернувшись в свои меха, и щурит тонко подведённые глаза, будто что-то знает, но не скажет.  
— Что? — наконец не выдерживает Тони.  
— Это я должна спрашивать?  
— Почему?  
— Что за дурацкая привычка отвечать вопросом на вопрос?  
— Разве я часто так делаю?  
Наташа улыбается, первой замечает подъехавший транспорт, выходит и садится в машину. Водитель — вышколенный худой блондин, можно расслабиться. Она тут же прилипает к окну, будто ищет кого-то взглядом, удивительно похожая в своём наряде на настоящую благородную Романову, а не на шпионку с коллекцией злобных бывших и зловреднейшим характером.  
— Какую прекрасную леди я веду на бал, — улыбается Тони, незаметно проверяя снаряжение: перчатки — точнее, пока лишь браслеты под белыми бальными, микронаушник, визор, спрятанный во внутреннем кармане фрака, микрофон. Какая ирония: во фраке, но без костюма!  
— Думаю, ты с удовольствием повёл бы на бал не меня, — Наташа поворачивается к Тони, улыбаясь в ответ.  
— Почему же? Если уж у нас мультик про Анастасию, я согласен быть Николаем. Император, который везёт свою рыжую девочку на первый бал. Он же первый?  
— Первый настоящий бал, — нараспев подтверждает Наташа.  
— Ну и главное, чтоб не последний.  
Дворец Хофбург светится золотыми огнями, мягко и празднично. Они выходят из автомобиля, и Тони галантно подаёт руку Наташе. Осматривается — надо же, некоторые приехали на настоящих каретах с настоящими лошадьми, тоже надо было так.  
Она хочет закурить, но Тони качает головой. Наблюдает, как на рыжих волосах тает снег, будто они тёплые. Сжимает её ладони в коротких перчатках.  
— Не надо. Когда ты встретишься со своим Джеймсом, ты должна быть настоящей императрицей. И не вонять табаком.  
— А если императрица шальная, она тоже не курит? — внезапно озадачивает его Наташа.  
— Шальная? Шальная, наверное, курит, — Тони хлопает ресницами.  
— Я шальная, — заявляет Наташа и нервно затягивается подальше от входа, стащив с правой руки перчатку.

***

— Наташа, что происходит?  
— Происходит полонез, — шёпотом поясняет Наташа.  
Они выбирают стратегическую позицию у стены, пока дебютанты открывают бал. Тони с сомнением смотрит на танцующие пары: девушек в белом и серьёзных молодых людей.  
— Я что-то когда на бал собирался, не ожидал, что тут придётся танцевать.  
— Тони, тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты — гений?  
Оба высматривают Стива, Шостакова или Джеймса. В нарядной толпе, в ярко освещённом светлом роскошном зале оказывается очень трудно кого-то отыскать, музыка слишком громкая для переговоров, а визор надевать совершенно не с руки: всё время кто-то подходит, то какие-то польские князья, то испанские гранды, с любопытством изучают Тони, знакомясь, и неизменно делают комплименты Наташе, говоря, что она удивительно похожа на Романову.  
— Она Романова, — каждый раз поясняет Тони. — Однофамилица. Но роскошная, роскошная.  
Наташа несильно пихает его локтем в бок. Каждый раз.  
— Болтун — находка для шпиона.  
— Значит, я находка для тебя?  
— Ага. Легко найти, трудно потерять, невозможно забыть, — Наташа весело морщит нос.  
С одной стороны, хорошо, что регламент сегодня выдержан не слишком строго: всё же бал закрытый, «для своих», с особыми устоявшимися традициями и послаблениями. Но с другой — некоторые носят маски, и это сбивает.  
В конце концов Стив находит их сам. Подходит, грациозно, в идеальном равновесии держа круглый металлический поднос с бокалами вина.  
— Сэр, — совершенно официальным тоном говорит он Тони, — не угодно ли вам выпить вина?  
Тони берёт бокал. Отпивает.  
— Какое гадкое, — отвечает он с очаровательной улыбкой.  
— Какое-то немецкое, сэр.  
— Не любите всё немецкое?  
— Всё, кроме машин. Немецкие машины отличные, сэр. Леди, а вам не угодно вина?  
Наташа весело кивает и берёт с подноса бокал.  
— Я уточнил регламент, — быстрым шёпотом говорит Стив. — После полонеза на сцене будут передавать из рук в руки наиболее ценные лоты. Вручать их будут те, кто выставлял. Возьмём Шостакова.  
— Как?  
— Импровизируйте.  
Он собирается уходить, и Наташа с поистине аристократическим восторгом произносит громче:  
— Дорогой, этот официант так мил и обходителен, я хочу, чтобы нас обслуживал только он!  
— Но как же мы его найдём, дорогая?  
— Элементарно, сэр, — бросает Стив всё с той же выдержанной вежливой улыбкой, уходя. — Я единственный в этом зале красивый, высокий, плечистый, загорелый официант с модной бородой.  
Он уходит вдоль по стене, продолжая высматривать знакомых. Тони тоскливо смотрит на полонез.  
— Ну хотя бы вальс умеешь? — вздыхает Наташа.  
— Хотя бы вальс. А диско? Тут ставят диско?  
Наташа со вздохом пьёт до дна, как истинная русская аристократка.

***

Польку Тони переживает как не самый длинный и позорный позор в своей жизни. Наташа изо всех сил старается сделать так, чтобы никто не заметил, что ведёт она.  
— В тренировки стоит включить уроки танцев, — ехидно комментирует Стив, настроив громкость гарнитуры.  
— Для начинающих бальников, ага, — Наташа держится вполне легко, но Тони всё равно старается не хвататься за неё слишком сильно. — Поставлю вас в пару и буду муштровать.  
— Звучит слишком пугающе, — оценивает Тони и выдыхает с облегчением, когда полька стихает.  
Стив караулит их с подносом у диванчика, куда оба стремятся, как к оазису в пустыне. Тони не глядя берёт ещё бокал вина и выпивает залпом.  
— Это уже гораздо лучше.  
— То же самое, сэр, — отвечает Стив, не моргнув глазом, подносит бокал Наташе и исчезает с пустым подносом.  
Наташа пытается отдышаться, незаметно держится за бок, и Тони прикрывает её. После польки в бальной зале царит весёлое оживление, так что к ним пока никто не торопится с лишними знакомствами. Все расходятся, ищут официантов, и Стив, вернувшись с полным подносом, мигом становится куда популярнее, чем заокеанский миллиардер и загадочная Романова.  
— Чувствую себя как косплеерша, — ворчит Наташа.  
— Староватая такая, — подхватывает Тони. — Уже вон тут болит и здесь отваливается, а ты всё наряжаешься в принцесс из мультиков.  
— Нужно было взять веер. Вроде бы по этикету треснуть можно только им, — Наташа недобро улыбается, когда на сцену в конце зала выходит элегантнейший ведущий и начинает длинно, длинно, очень длинно, длиннее, чем Росс и Росс вместе взятые на собраниях, благодарить тех, кто предоставил лоты, и тех, кто их выкупил. Рассказывает, куда пойдут деньги, и Тони остаётся доволен: на добрые дела, на спасение жизней больных, на гранты сиротам.  
Никого всё ещё не видно.  
— Просто ждём, — говорит Наташа и сжимает руку Тони. — И не бей ему лицо на сцене, ладно?  
Тони кивает и ждёт. Смотрит, как одни богатые люди вручают другим богатым людям дорогие бесполезные штуки, главная ценность которых — в том, что деньги от их перепродаж делают добро. Вскоре он получше вспоминает аукцион и начинает нетерпеливо ёрзать.  
— Тиару отложат на самый конец, наверное, это же как-никак императорские сокровища, — говорит Наташа.  
— Да дьявол с ней, с тиарой, и Шостакова я уже видел и ещё увижу. Мне сейчас другое интересно.  
— Что?  
— Наташа, помнишь, там продавали рояль?..  
— Тони, сюда не понесут рояль. Видишь, они передают только всякие цацки, часы, некрупные картины и статуэтки…  
— Ну дай помечтать. Ну красота же: венский бал, классическая музыка, бригада грузчиков во фраках и белых перчатках вносят на сцену белый рояль, ставят перед счастливым владельцем и уходят…  
— Хватит с тебя официанта, — Стив очень старается не смеяться в гарнитуру, но не выходит.  
Наконец ведущий так же длинно и вычурно благодарит известного американского филантропа, изобретателя и миллиардера, внёсшего самый большой вклад в общее благородное дело, и благотворителя, предоставившего лот и пожелавшего остаться неизвестным.  
Тони поднимается. Бросает взгляд на оставленный аристократами широкий проход к сцене. Либо всё зря и тиару ему вручит ведущий, либо он сейчас окажется на сцене один на один с Шостаковым.  
Наташа резво и легко поднимается на ноги и хватает его под локоть, разгадав причину заминки.  
— Я с тобой, Тони, — тихо говорит она.  
— Я тоже как бы с вами, — напоминает Стив.  
— Хорошо, — Тони идёт по проходу с Наташей, лучезарно улыбается и кивает кому-то незнакомому, но одобряющему его щедрость. Поднимается на сцену.  
Из-за кулис выходит человек в чёрно-серебряной полумаске и фраке. Тоже, конечно, в белых перчатках. Выносит с собой бархатный футляр. Молчит и улыбается.  
Тони напрягается, когда Наташа отпускает его локоть. Переводит взгляд на неё.  
Она стоит на сцене, смотрит на Мистера Икс точно заворожённая, и у неё подрагивают губы. Тот движется плавнее, чем Шостаков — Тони уже до рези в глазах изучил каждое его движение, но отличить их и вправду сложно. Он наблюдает за руками, плавно открывающими бархатный футляр и передающими его ведущему; за тем, как он берёт тиару и улыбается Наташе.  
И только тут Тони наконец понимает: глаза у Мистера Икс — не карие. Серые.  
Наташа делает шаг к нему навстречу. Чуть наклоняет голову.  
Джеймс Барнс, Зимний Солдат, неведомо как попавший на венский бал в качестве благотворителя, коронует здесь, на сцене, на глазах у всех европейских аристократов самозванку-Романову.  
И это выглядит как самая грёбаная сказка, от которой слёзы на глаза наворачиваются неотвратимей, чем от «Бэмби», и тиара идёт Наташе так, будто сделана для неё на заказ.  
— Шостаков совсем обнаглел, — не выдерживает Стив. — Как будто эта штука не за твои деньги.  
Тони, прежде чем шагнуть к микрофону и ляпнуть что-то чуть длиннее «всем спасибо», находит его взглядом и чуть качает головой.  
Не Шостаков.  
Стив загипнотизированно берёт бокал со своего же подноса и пьёт, пока Мистер Икс ведёт Наташу в зал. Он улыбается Тони через плечо — мол, извини, что увожу даму, это на один танец.  
— Всем спасибо, — торопливо бросает Тони в микрофон. — Мы делаем одно общее прекрасное дело. С наступающим Рождеством.  
По регламенту вальс должен быть позже. Но такой щедрый благотворитель, судя по всему, заказывает музыку, и Тони, спускаясь, торопится найти Стива.

***

Они вальсируют в центре зала, и это так красиво, что никто не окружает их — пары расступаются. Как в кино.  
И Наташа будто бы и не Наташа вовсе — она ни на кого и никогда так не смотрела. Оба просто молчат и смотрят друг на друга.  
— Поцелуются, — заключает Тони, подхватывая бокал вина с подноса.  
— Не факт, — Стив поднимает бровь.  
— Готов устроить тотализатор, — Тони пьёт, и Стив, глядя на него, пьёт тоже. Быть официантом даже удобно.  
— Ну уж нет.  
— Как хочешь, вдруг проиграю.  
Штатный фотограф подруливает как-то не вовремя, и Тони не придумывает ничего лучше, чем приобнять Стива за плечо и показать «викторию» ладонью с зажатым за ножку бокалом. Стив еле успевает сделать серьёзное лицо профессионала, которому вот уже где этот нетрезвый американец.  
— Хочешь на передовицу? — уточняет он, когда фотограф вальсирует с камерой прочь. — Опять?  
— Это закрытое мероприятие.  
— Такое могут и продать.  
— Прикольное же фото. «Американский миллиардер, оставленный своей русской пассией, переключился на австрийского официанта прямо на балу».  
— Мне не положено смеяться, сэр, — очень серьёзно говорит Стив, но глаза его смеются.  
Они оба высматривают Наташу и Джеймса снова. Вовремя — Наташа решается заговорить. Слышно её не очень, и Тони торопливо прибавляет громкость.  
— Я думала, что здесь будет Шостаков.  
— Шостаков тоже думал, что он здесь будет, — весело отвечает Джеймс.  
Нет, надо же — весёлый вальсирующий Зимний Солдат. Коротко стриженый и во фраке.  
— Ты его…  
— К сожалению, нет. Когда мы сцепились ночью в горах, он вывернулся и оставил мне куртку с документами и проходкой на бал. Не всё же ему притворяться мной, настало и моё время.  
— Ты всё знаешь о проекте «Красный Страж»?  
— И всё помню о проекте «Красная Комната». Я всё это время вспоминал и узнавал. Когда Стив до меня докричался в Вашингтоне.  
Стив лучезарно улыбается и берёт ещё бокал.  
— Он будет пытаться сюда пробиться, — Наташа явно собирается с духом, чтобы вернуться к теме.  
— Ну да. Но у нас фора. Здесь охраны больше, чем в Пентагоне, здесь же вся европейская знать. И действовать тут в одиночку он не решится, будет ждать снаружи. Я решил прийти, чтобы перерезать ему легальный путь внутрь, разрушить явный план по твоему похищению и…  
— И?  
— И наконец встретиться с тобой и Стивом. Мы долго провозились в ту ночь, я вас потерял.  
— Джеймс…  
— Наташа.  
— Кольцо — это…  
— Это коллекционер пытался откупиться от бандитов перед смертью. Выронил в машине. Шостаков не увидел. Я подумал…  
— То есть ты серьёзно?  
— Я Зимний Солдат, у меня плохо с чувством юмора. Я серьёзно.  
— Ну, — Тони нетерпеливо потирает руки и берёт ещё бокал. Какой-то старичок в больших очках не слишком одобрительно смотрит на официанта и американца, вдвоём опустошающих поднос, и демонстративно забирает предпоследний бокал. Последний цапает сам Стив, опускает поднос и наблюдает.  
— Как только закончится вальс, идём отсюда, — Джеймс склоняется к левому уху Наташи, бесспорно, заметив гарнитуру. — Идём как можно заметнее. Он расставлял капкан для тебя и меня — давай его в нём и захлопнем.  
— Только не насмерть, — просит Наташа.  
— Ты что, его…  
Она мотает головой — и они опять, чёрт бы их побрал, играют в гляделки.  
— Надоели, — решает Тони и поворачивается к Стиву. — Так. Я никогда не делал этого с Наташей.  
— Чего?!  
— Не пытался никак прояснить недомолвки и…  
— Извини меня, — Стив его опережает. — За всё, что я тебе наговорил. За то, что бросил щит. За то, что ушёл и устроил вот это… в Рафте.  
Тони плюёт на этикет и быстро-быстро, пока Роджерс не одумался, пьёт с ним на брудершафт. По всем правилам.  
— В знак примирения, — поясняет он, и фотограф очень раздосадован, что не успел.  
Стив ошалело допивает вино и замечает:  
— По-моему, американцев на венские балы из-за тебя больше никогда не пустят. И я выиграл. Они так и не поцеловались.  
— Лузеры, — Тони пожимает плечами и ослабляет бабочку на шее. — Готовься. Мы выходим за ними, куда бы они не пошли.  
— И идём за ними до конца, — твёрдо говорит Стив.  
Джеймс еле заметно оборачивается к нему в танце и улыбается, осторожно придерживая Наташу за талию.

***

— До конца, — говорит Тони, чуть придерживая Стива за локоть, — но не сразу. Мы должны их сейчас подстраховывать. Ты всё сделал, как я просил?  
— Да.  
— А чулан не запрут?  
— Я сломал замок, — невинно сообщает Стив.  
— Сила есть, — вздыхает Тони, — но хорошо, что и ум завезли. ПЯТНИЦА, затемни визоры на семьдесят процентов. На всякий случай.  
Джеймс увлекает Наташу по коридору, сквозь распахнутые двери бальной залы. Она изящно перехватывает подол, весело и звонко смеётся — ну в самом деле, вот кто из их троицы принцессочка. Несмотря на гендерные различия, сначала было совсем не так очевидно.  
— Количество электромагнитных дисков конечно, — Джеймс забирает у Наташи переговорное устройство, когда они заворачивают за угол коридора, минуя чьих-то прохаживающихся телохранителей. — Как и остального. Скорее всего, вооружён чем-то огнестрельным. Если возьмёт меня, потеряет бдительность от счастья, я выследил его в Москве и гнал до Вены.  
— Выследил его или Нат? — уточняет Стив.  
Джеймс отмалчивается, но его усмешка хорошо слышна.  
Они потихоньку выходят следом и заворачивают в коридор, ведущий к подсобным помещениям. Чем позже они появятся перед Шостаковым, тем лучше, но важно не опоздать.  
— Старк, — зовёт Джеймс очень тихо. — Я дам тебе фору. Ему приказано не повреждать меня, так что я пойму, когда он станет перед тобой беззащитен.  
— Подожди, у тебя есть план? Мы договорились на импровизацию.  
— План такой: когда мы его скрутим, ты сможешь побить его первым, тебе нужнее. Чур, я второй.  
— Узнаю тебя, Бак. Вот теперь узнаю, — тепло бросает Стив.  
Тони вспоминает очень важное. Цокает языком.  
— Главное, чтобы у Шостакова не было козыря в рукаве. Ну там, заминированного здания, детей в заложниках, гранаты в руках…  
— Хофбург сейчас — крепость. Я обходил. Сторожевые собаки, которые почуют взрывчатку, на постах. Всё хорошо. Увижу гранату в руке — оторву руку побыстрее. Наташа, — прерывается он, — подстрахуй, но лучше, конечно, не лезь.  
— Поняла, — раздаётся очень тихо.  
Что там у них, вникать нет времени.  
Тони влезает в чулан со сломанным замком, который сейчас никого не заботит. Поглаживает припрятанный среди швабр и тряпок большой кейс с портативной версией «Марка», который Стив пронёс в здание с помощью солдатской смекалки.  
— Хофбург точно крепость?  
— Собаки натренированы на взрывчатку, а тут её нет, Тони.  
— Замечательно. Подержи меня.  
Камера под потолком жужжит, поворачиваясь к ним. Вот что значит — дворец: даже за швабрами следят. Стив подсаживает Тони, и тот очень быстро подключает к сети камер наблюдения чип ПЯТНИЦЫ.  
— Оборудование обнаружено, — сообщает ПЯТНИЦА. — Загружаю.  
— Вовремя-то как, — бормочет Тони, слыша, что в гарнитуре что-то загремело и затрещало. — ПЯТНИЦА, изображение, изображение, где они?  
В бальной зале снова играет весёлая полька. ПЯТНИЦА выводит на левую половину визора картинку с камеры.  
Схватка начинается прямо на выходе на Михаэльплац. Джеймс отталкивает Наташу за одну из квадратных колонн и в момент будто бы перевоплощается в машину во фраке.  
Первый брошенный в него диск пролетает мимо.  
Теперь он, наоборот, двигается жёстче, чем Красный Страж, и, хоть на камере они убийственно похожи ростом, стрижкой, разворотом плеч, перепутать нельзя. Баки — во фраке и чёрно-серебряной маске; Шостаков — в каком-то тёмно-красном костюме, вроде того, что носит Стив.  
— И это спёрли, — выдыхает Тони на бегу. — Они твой костюм спёрли и перекрасили. Ну, который нормальный.  
Да, они всё-таки срываются к выходу. К Джеймсу, пошатнувшемуся лишь раз, но не дрогнувшему.  
Второй диск попадает. Прилипает к левому рукаву фрака, и даже на таком мелком изображении видно, как искрят разряды.  
— Закоротил, скотина, — ругается Тони.  
Выбегать через ту же арку, с чёрным кованым кружевом под сводом, никак нельзя. Тони дёргает Стива на другую лестницу. Баки отдирает правой рукой диск, отбрасывает его за спину. Странно поднимает и опускает плечи, будто судорожно дышит.  
Ему больно, вдруг с ужасом понимает Тони. Больно. Рука — его часть, почти живая, и если Тони ощутил себя скверно просто потому, что отяжелели сапоги…  
— Давай, — говорит Зимний Солдат, переходя на русский, и ПЯТНИЦА сбивается на свой тормозящий дубляж. — Давай, Лёша. Они сказали тебе привести меня? И ты поступил как настоящий мужчина — использовал женщину, которую мы оба…  
Третий диск. Джеймс и не думает уворачиваться.  
Какая длинная лестница!..  
Стив может обогнать Тони — но не делает этого. На всякий случай. Вдруг Красный Страж явился не один. Вдруг случится нечто совсем непредвиденное.  
У Джеймса есть Наташа, у Наташи — Джеймс. Тони решает, что его место — рядом со Стивом.  
Опять.  
Всегда?

***

— А что же ты, Лёша, не выпросил новую команду? — продолжает изгаляться Джеймс, весело и зло, сцарапывая с наэлектризованного рукава третий диск. — Постеснялся? Спишут? Понизят в должности? Кто ты вообще-то? Хотя бы майор?  
Четвёртый. Никакой выдержки.  
Гарнитура трещит до головной боли. Джеймс не торопится отдирать его — пересиливает себя.  
Они уже близко, но высовываться рано.  
— А за тобой есть команда? — спрашивает Красный Страж. — Люди, которые считают тебя убийцей? Твоё дело гремело шумно.  
— За мной есть женщина, которая меня любит. Ты так растерялся и не знаешь, что делать, потому что ждал увидеть перед собой машину, _солнышко_ , — едко бросает Джеймс и получает ещё один диск. Скрюченными живыми пальцами отдирает два. С трудом.  
Тони смотрит на это уже вживую. Они прячутся за дальней колонной, которая сейчас не в поле зрения Шостакова.  
— Но сейчас не время для машин, — цедит он сквозь зубы. — Сразись с человеком. Или тебе страшно?  
— Ох уж эти славянские шифры, — бормочет Тони. — То шкаф. То машина.  
Броню вызывать ещё рано. Диски ещё есть.  
Пользуясь моментом, Тони мельком просматривает камеры дворца. Всё чисто. Какой бы блеф сейчас ни пытался использовать Красный Страж, всё будет мимо.  
— Он здесь, — говорит гадкий Льоша. — И я бы отдал тебя ему, но приказано взять живым.  
— Кто?  
— Тони Старк. Человек, чьих родителей ты убил. То есть… — он усмехается, — все думают, что ты.  
Стив, до этого стоявший очень тихо, беззвучно тормозит его подносом. Тони и сам не сразу понимает, потому что перед глазами белеет от ярости: Красный Страж догадался, что они уже тут, и это провокация.  
Следующее, что понимает Тони, когда усилием воли возвращает себе спокойный ход мысли, — что Наташа их заметила и делает страшные глаза, кивая на поднос.  
— Стив, — выдыхает Тони, — помоги ему. Наташа не настолько здорова. И ему больно. Я видел.  
Он кивает.  
Поднос, конечно, не сбалансированный щит из вибраниума, но, пущенный умелой и привычной рукой, рикошетит от колонн не хуже и летит в почти верном направлении. Абсолютно верного и не надо: главное, чтобы Красный Страж отвлёкся и запаниковал.  
Джеймс на секунду теряет ориентацию, ослепнув от вспышки света. Падает на колено. Стив тоже совсем чуть-чуть не успевает убраться за колонну и моргает. Наташа стоит к ней спиной; Тони переносит её спокойно.  
Затемнение — гениальная штука. Хорошо, что встроил такую опцию.  
— ПЯТНИЦА, — тихо говорит он. — Слушай меня.

***

Человек в красно-золотой броне взмывает над Хофбургом, над покрытой тонким слоем свежего снега Михаэльплац. Поднимает ладонь с репульсором, недосягаемый для полёта электромагнитного диска.  
Джеймс поднимает голову, пытаясь снова видеть чётко.  
— Не время для машин, — повторяет он, но Железный Человек его не слышит.  
— Льоша Шостаков, — уважительно и громко вещает Тони сверху. — Подними-ка обе руки вверх, и тогда, возможно, я убью тебя не сразу, ублюдок.  
Красный Страж вдруг заливисто смеётся, запрокинув голову.  
— И ты говорил о трусости мне, Солдат.  
— У меня есть имя, — огрызается Джеймс, собираясь с силами.  
— Имя есть до тех пор, пока кто-то зовёт тебя им.  
— Знаешь что, — Железный Человек снижается. Пока ещё не сильно, но ему точно хочется прицелиться вернее. Ударить сразу в цель, если что-то выйдет из-под контроля. — Не тебе рассуждать о храбрости. Ты убил двух пожилых безоружных людей. И прикрылся чужим именем.  
Красный Страж делает шаг вперёд. К Джеймсу.  
— Даже твой отец решил, что это сержант Барнс. Все любят и знают сержанта Барнса. Многим он даже нужен.  
Он что-то достаёт из-за пояса, и сверху кажется, что это пистолет. И это действительно пистолет, но заряженный шприцом для инъекций.  
— Ты не выстрелишь, потому что хочешь, чтобы я помучился, — спокойно говорит Красный Страж. — Мой прототип, кажется, был недостаточно аккуратен. А что до Наташи… Ты у нас теперь дама в беде, Ната, или тебя держат жаркие ночи в Лондоне?  
Джеймс вскидывает голову на своего зловещего двойника. Меняется в лице — и от злости за упоминание о Наташе, и от вида шприца, нацеленного в него.  
— Криокамера, Солдат, — Красный Страж усмехается. — Она так соскучилась по тебе. Твоя ледяная пустота без памяти…  
Железный Человек снижается так резко, как это возможно; электромагнитный диск летит ему навстречу.  
Секунда до столкновения — и он поднимает обе руки.  
— ПЯТНИЦА, — выпаливает он. — Срочное самоочищение и сброс, с охлаждением.  
Из клапанов костюма на холодную Михаэльплац, почти на голову Красного Стража, обрушивается ледяная вода.  
— Соединение потерблрхр, — отчаянно сообщает ПЯТНИЦА перед тем, как Железный Человек обрушивается на землю на колени и застывает в нелепой позе. Полуслепой ещё Джеймс еле успевает отскочить на пару метров, но Красный Страж смеётся вновь.  
— Старк, — он хватается за лицевую пластину парализованного костюма и разбирается, как её сорвать, когда его атакуют с двух сторон.  
Наташа врезается в его правый бок, выкручивая на ходу руку, скользит на свежей наледи Михаэльплац в одних чулках, в своём императорском платье, выдирает пистолет. Стив Роджерс валит его почти наощупь, на звук, мгновенно лишив равновесия. Протирает им импровизированный каток.  
В пальцах у Красного Стража остаётся золотая лицевая пластина, и он забывает её бросить.  
Шлем «Марка» зияет пустотой.  
Джеймс неожиданно быстро соображает, что делать, хоть у него всё ещё подёргивается от боли лицо. Сдирает электромагнитный диск с брони Тони, и та, распрямляясь, гостеприимно раскрывается. Кулак из вибраниума вырубает Красного Стража за один удар, и Тони, наконец отклеиваясь от колонны, к которой почти прирос за эти минуты, плетётся ко всей компании на негнущихся ногах. Рвёт с шеи бабочку к чёртовой матери и запихивает в нагрудный карман фрака. Собирает по дороге электромагнитные диски.  
— Люди мирные, понимаете ли, — ворчит он, пока Стив и Джеймс запихивают обезоруженного Шостакова в тесноватый ему костюм. — Архитектурные памятники. С той стороны не пойдём, там лошади, плитку на площади не порти... Во-первых, Наташа, мне не нравится ваш с Бартоном язык жестов, но я признаю, он полезен. Во-вторых, ну Наташа, что так долго?  
Она выпрямляется со шприцем-пистолетом в руке. Смотрит на него и тяжело дышит.  
— Знаешь что, Старк, — возмущается она. — Ты когда-нибудь снимал бальные туфли с очень надёжными застёжками, сгибаясь в тугом корсете, и это с больными-то рёбрами?!  
— Даже и не собирался пробовать.  
— Значит, бойся теперь играть со мной в фанты, — Наташа поправляет съехавшую тиару.  
Богатырь Льоша наконец запихивается в кольчужку. Костюм закрывается — ему там, конечно, душно, но так и надо. Тони собственноручно обклеивает его электромагнитными дисками.  
— Сломаешь совсем, — Джеймс выпрямляется, снимает маску и потирает глаза. Вовсе не страшный киллер и уж точно никакой не Мистер Икс — просто парень с фотографий из сороковых, виденных много раз в Смитсоновском музее и в досье Стива. — Не жалко?  
— «Марков» у меня много, — Тони пожимает плечами, видя, как по застывшему костюму пробегают искры. — Убийца родителей — один.  
Они стоят над арестованным и обездвиженным Алексеем Шостаковым вчетвером, склонив головы. Тяжело дышат.  
А потом Тони поднимает голову, сгребает всех троих в объятия — и Наташа еле успевает вскинуть вверх заряженный шприцом пистолет, чтобы никого не ткнуть.  
— А если бы ты напоролась? — беспокоится Стив. — Что там?  
— Мне кололи эту дрянь, — говорит Джеймс куда-то в макушку Наташи, — чтобы обнулить память и погрузить в сон. Но с Наташей это не работает. Сыворотка Чёрных Вдов быстро нейтрализует большинство опасных химических составов.  
— Люблю поэтапное получение информации. Брось бяку, — говорит Тони, и Наташа слушается.  
Обниматься под австрийским снегом хорошо. И совсем не холодно.  
И очень, очень спокойно, как Тони не было спокойно уже больше двадцати лет.  
Он спохватывается только тогда, когда поднимает взгляд на золотые окна Хофбурга — и видит собравшиеся у них толпы. Кто-то распахивает рамы и начинает аплодировать.  
— Джеймс, — вкрадчиво говорит Тони. — Помоги-ка Наташе надеть её туфельки обратно. Шальная императрица должна танцевать всю ночь.


End file.
